Iridescent
by R-Mac
Summary: Chase Snyder is a semi-retired brawler, who finds himself dragged into a war with the Brawlers involving enemy alien factions. And does a meeting with someone change his life in more ways than he thought it would? Rated T cause I felt like it. FabiaxOC
1. A New Dawn

**Here is my new fan fiction, unlike my Digimon fic and my last attempt at a bakugan fic, the plot isn't entirely mine, it will follow the episodes of Bakugan: GI, but it includes an oc of mine and I've left out some parts I felt like leaving out. **

**I do not own Bakugan or it's characters, I do own Chase Snyder and Archaleon**

* * *

><p><strong>Dan POV<strong>

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I ran in the house. My mom was watching her usual exercise show while imitating the trainers motions. I was always glad she never really dragged me into those crazy exercising sessions she's always doing.

"No shoes in the house." My mom said as I ran up the stairs into the bedroom and dropped my backpack onto my bed.

"Where you at buddy?"

"Hiding from your mom." Drago said as he popped open on the desk in front of me. "Last time she tried to make me work out with her."

"Maybe we should split." I replied as I winked at my friend and bakugan partner.

"Good idea."

I picked up Drago and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Hey, I said no shoes in the house"

'I thought my dad being transferred to Bayview was a bad thing, but now that we're situated in, I've gotta say, it's way better than I lead myself to believe. And now I really enjoy living here. Despite not living near my friends, Shun, Marucho, Alice and Runo.'

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hello handsome." A silver haired girl asked as I was sitting outside a café.

"Julie."

"What can I get for you?" Julie smiled as she awaited my response.

"Umm, just water. I'm waiting for Jake."

"Big surprise cheapskate."

"Hello Julie." Drago greeted as he jumped onto the table in front of Dan.

"Hey Drago." Julie replied with her usual peppiness.

"I still can't believe you and Dan ended up as neighbors again. Though this time halfway around the world."

"It's crazy I know. But it's nice having an old friend nearby."

"Where the heck is Jake anyways?" Dan questioned as he looked around. The only person at the café other than Dan and Julie was another teen sitting nearby eating a burger. "He's always late."

"Dan the Man with the big brown van!" An orange haired guy yelled out as he walked up to the two friends.

"Hey." Julie greeted the kid as Dan stood up.

"Hi Julie."

"Dude, you gotta quit with that greeting." Dan responded as he smiled. "I don't have a van, or even a license. Pretty lame."

"Yeah, I know, but it rhymes. Dan, man, van."

"Hilarious." Julie quipped.

"Hey Julie, do you have one of those real bakugan too?"

"What's a real bakugan?" Julie respond, not knowing what Jake meant by his question.

"Jake only knows the virtual kind." Dan clarified. "When I showed him Drago, he totally flipped out."

"I only thought bakugan existed as data. So when he introduced me to Drago it totally blew my mind!" Jake explained.

"There are thousands just like me on my home world of New Vestroia." Dragon said as he jumped onto Dan's shoulder.

"Seriously? So cool. Dan the Man, can we go, please?" Jake pleaded.

"Again with the Dan the Man?" Dan questioned, a bit frustrated.

"I can't help it. You're a legend, you need a nickname like that."

"Well when you put it like that way, I guess it's alright."

"Dan the Man with the plan!"

"Dude, we've got to talk about this rhyming thing." Dan explained as him and Jake walked away.

"So he's got one too?" The teen that was also at the café whispered after he finished eating. "He must be one of those legendary brawlers, I've heard of."

"Should we follow him and his friend, Chase?" A hidden voice asked as the kid stood up.

"Of course we are."

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

After following those two guys for a bit I walked into a dome shaped building and began looking around. I had lost sight of them after they entered the very same building themselves.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Bakugan Interspace! The worlds first and only one hundred percent virtual battle park created just for you! Come experience thrilling brawls with kids from around the world!"

"Bakugan Interspace?" The hidden voice piped up. "I didn't know about this place."

"I've seen flyers and ads about this. It's a new place where kids can go and battle and chat with one another." Chase explained as he saw some of said kids talking about something he didn't care much to find out about.

"I got that much from the blonde shrimp. Why have we never come here before, I've been dying for a battle for what feels like an eternity."

"I didn't come here cause I didn't think it was on the up and up, but seeing as how it's become this popular, I guess we could check it out. Hell, if we're lucky, we might run into that kid we followed here."

"Why are you so intent on finding him?"

"Because he might have one of those real bakugan like you are." I finished as I proceeded to the registration

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Um, hey, now that you've got your Bakugan, how about we try a little battle?" I asked, trying to cheer up Jake.

"That sounds like a great idea, but all the arena's are in use right now." Said Marucho.

"What? We've got a full house? That's awesome! I can't believe how popular you made this in such a short period of time." The pyrus bralwer said.

"Thanks, but a lot of the credit for this lies with Ren. If Ren hadn't come to us that day, I don't think Bakugan Interspace would've made it past the prototype stage."

Dan looked up and saw a familiar person walking towards us. "Well well, speak of the devil."

"How's it going Dan?" asked Ren.

"Hey Ren, this is my friend…" Said Dan.

"Jake Vallory. I understand this is your first time in Bakugan Interspace and that Subterra Coredem is your partner Bakugan."

"Uhh… yeah?"

"Relax, I just reviewed your registration data, that's all."

"In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of Data Management for Bakugan Interspace." Marucho explained.

"He's a freak for research, facts and figures." Dan continued.

"Thanks guys. Since I'm such a freak, I know that Shun is battling in Arena F12."

"Shun? Sweet, let's go check it out." Dan held up his Baku-Pod and pressed some buttons, opening a portal and everyone stepped in while Jake hesitated.

"Uhh… oh man. Wait for me dudes!" he exclaimed as he jumped into the portal just before the portal shut.

* * *

><p>"Gate card open, Ventus Reactor!" A brunette girl yelled as the gate card opened. "Now that my Raptorix is powered up with this gate card your in some major trouble."<p>

"Heh you really think that don't you?" Responded a black haired teen as he grinned.

"What?"

"Ability activate! Nexus Force!" The teen yelled as a black dragon-like bakugan began to glow, which soon covered both bakugan.

"What's going on?"

"Nexus Force increases my Bakugan's power by half of your bakugan's current power."

"Shoot, I have to counter. Double Ability Activate, Vacuum Spin plus Gale Storm!"

The dragon flew into the air, dodging the wind based attack, and at the Ventus bakugan. "Ability Activate Shadow Disturbia!" the teen yelled as the darkus bakugan unleashed a black and purple fire that engulfed the opponent before exploding, reverting the bakugan to ball form.

_'BATTLE OVER! YOUR WINNER IS CHASE SNYDER!'_

"Heh, no one's been able to beat Archaleon and it probably never will happen." Chase thought out loud as he walked away from the arena.

"Don't get cocky Chase, there could be someone out there that could very well be stronger than me." Archaleon explained as he jumped up onto Chase's shoulder.

"I do have a right to be cocky, we've never lost and we've never had a real challenge or even a battle in almost four years. So do you want to find another battle or check out another."

"Oh, you're letting me choose? I thought I'd never get a say in what we do ever again." Archaleon sarcastically replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Gate Card set! Drago stand!"

"Linehalt stand!"

"Whoa, I've never seen that Bakugan before." Said Marucho.

"Ability activate, Dragon Hummer!" Drago started glowing red and with great speed, charged at Linehalt. Linehalt easily dodged into the air. "Stay on him!" Drago took off after Linehalt.

"Ability activate, Bolting Virba!" Ren yelled as Linehalt shot purple lightning at Drago, nullifying his Dragon Hummer ability.

"Lucky shot." Said Drago. "Let's go Dan."

"Gate Card open! Pyrus Reactor!" The entire field became covered in flames. "Ability activate, Galactic Dragon!" Drago shot a fireball at Linehalt.

"Ability activate, Dispel Closer!" Linehalt absorbed Drago' fireball in one hand and fired his own attack from the other, hitting Drago right in the chest.

"Hang in there, Drago! Ability activate, Firim Tornado!" Drago, engulfed in flames, charged at Linehalt, reverting him to ball form.

"Oh yeah! Dan totally schooled him!" cried Jake.

"Yeah, but he got some pretty good shots on Drago, Ren's definitely no amateur." Said Shun.

"Hey, they've already started round 2." Said Marucho.

Just then a portal opened up from at the top of the stands and Chase walked into the stadium from it."Seems like we missed the opening round, Archaleon."

"Isn't that the kid we followed here?" Arcahaleon asked from his partners shoulder.

"You're right, it is."

Linehalt and Drago flew into the air.

"Ability activate, Bolting Vibra!" Linehalt shot purple lightning at Drago.

"Really? You're gonna play that card again? Ability activate, Burning Reflector!" Drago formed a small shield in front of him, stopping the lightning from reaching him.

"Well played. Ability activate, Darkness Blizzard!" Ren said as Linehalt blew away Drago's shield. "Gate Card open! Freeze Enemy!"

"What's happening?" Drago exclaimed as he immediately froze.

"Drago, what's wrong?"

"Command card, Freeze Enemy, is a trap card that freezes the movements of your opponent." Ren explained as Drago began to plummeted to the ground, returning to ball form upon impact.

"Hey, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Dan.

"Come on, why should I take it easy on you? You're number one right?"

"And don't you forget it!" Dan threw down a Gate Card and summoned Drago.

"Linehalt stand."

"Ability activate, Dragon Hummer!" Drago charged at Linehalt.

"Ability activate, Dark Saber!" Linehalt formed a sword in his hand and sliced Drago in the chest.

"Fusion ability activate, Power Glazer! And this should finish you. Ability activate, Galactic Dragon!"

"Fusion ability activate, Twist Bow!" Linehalt then shot a purple disk at Drago.

"You think that's gonna stop Drago?" Dan said as Drago's attack easily cut through Linehalt's.

"Ability activate, Razen Breaker!" Linehalt tried to stop Drago's attack, but it was no use. Drago's attack struck Linehalt, knocking him back a few feet. "Drago's as tough as his reputation says." Ren began typing on his Bakupod. "I was hoping to save this for later."

"He's got Battle Gear!" cried Drago.

'Battle gear?' A surprised and confused Chase thought as he saw Ren throw the battle gear towards Linehalt.

"Battle Gear Boost!" A giant gun appeared on Linehalt's shoulder.

"We can play that game too." Dan said as he summoned Jetkor. "Battle Gear Boost."

"Amazing! If only I had something like that." Archaleon commented in amazement.

"This is so awesome!" cried Jake.

"They're power levels are almost even now." Said Shun.

"Battle gear ability activate, Megablaster Lock!"

"Battle gear ability activate, Jetkor Delta!"

Linehalt and Drago fired their barrels at each other. Once the two beams hit, a huge explosion blinded the arena.

"Damn it!" Chase yelled as he shielded his eyes from the explosion.

"I need an emergency shut down, terminate this battle immediately!" cried Marucho.

The explosion grew so great that it blew Dan, Ren and their Bakugan back. Marucho had managed to get his technicians to terminate the battle before the explosion reached the stands. Everyone was immediately cleared out of the arena as the group ran down to the arena. Ren had recovered easily, but Dan was still out.

"Dan! Dan, wake up!" cried Marucho.

They began to shake Dan, but he didn't come to. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Are you ok Dan?" asked Ren.

"What the?" Dan slowly sat up. "Who won, the battle?"

"There was an accident so Marucho had to pull the plug." Drago explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a huge explosion at the end, remember?" said Marucho.

"Seriously?"

"So you don't remember any of it?" asked Shun.

"Remember? I-I saw some things…maybe it was all just a dream."

"Calm down Dan, just tell me what you saw." Said Ren.

"I saw Bakugan…but they were all at war with each other."

"How could that happen?" asked Marucho.

"It makes no sense." Said Shun.

"Why would the Bakugan be fighting each other? You must have been hallucinating, Dan." Said Jake.

While everyone was standing around surprised by Dan's vision, Ren didn't seem as surprised by this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"What is that kid talking about?" I thought out loud in a whisper from the top of the stands. Luckily enough the brawlers hadn't noticed I was still there and I was hoping they wouldn't.

"I've never heard of something like this before. Outside of the battles here on earth, I've never even imagined bakugan fighting in a war amongst each other, let alone heard of it." Archaleon commented.

"We'll definately have to keep an eye on these guys, somethings up, and it's gotta be big if they're making a big deal over a dream." I quietly opened a portal and left the arena, leaving the brawlers behind.

* * *

><p><strong>There's episode one for you. Episode two's coming soon. And don't worry Chase will make himself known to the brawlers, but I'm not telling you when, you just have to wait.<strong>

**Also Iridescent is the current title, but it's not the permanent title just yet. If you can think of a better name for this then leave your suggestions in your reviews.**

**Please remember to review.**


	2. Revelations

**Here we are chapter 2. I hope you people like it and remember to review.**

**I do not own Bakugan or it's characters. I do own Archaleon and Chase Snyder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

_'That battle gear has to be one of the most impressive things I've ever seen.'_ I thought as I typed on a laptop notebook I had brought into interspace._ 'If only Archaleon had his own, he'd be even more powerful.'_

"Whatcha up to Chase?" Archaleon ask as he hopped up onto the table in front of his partner.

"Oh, so you're awake now?"

"I need my rest too you know. I don't get how you've yet to figure that out, even after five years."

"Cool your jets, I know you need to sleep every now and then. I'm just working on something here."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, you just have to wait." I told him as I shut the laptop and slipped it back into my backpack. "We should see if we can find those brawlers, try and spy on them and find out if we can find out more about that one kid's crazy ramblings about warring bakugan."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Running Bakugan Interspace has really whipped me out. How about you?" asked Marucho. He and Ren sat at the dining table, ready to eat.

"Yup…" replied Ren.

Marucho saw Ren wasn't touching his food. "So…um…I was thinking after breakfast we could have a look at the system to fix all the damage. I'm pretty sure that we're good but…" Ren still hadn't touched his food.

"Sure…"

"Is everything okay sir?" asked Kato.

Ren looked up, surprised. "Huh... yeah, I'm fine, thank you."

"You seem distracted Ren, talk to me." Ren looked up surprised. "You and I run Bakugan Interspace, we're partners. If something's wrong, please tell me. I'm here for you."

"Please excuse me, I'll leave you gentlemen to your discussion." Kato said as he excused himself.

"Actually I've been thinking about the visions that Dan had."

"I'm worried too, he keeps talking about them like they're real. I think the explosions did a number on him."

"Actually, I do know something about his visions but I must confess something to you."

"Go on…" said Marucho.

"It's me." Ren said before he hesitated a bit. "I'm not actually from this planet. I'm really a…"

"Are you serious!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"Chase, isn't that the blonde shrimp and the freaky kid from that battle yesterday?" Archaleon asked as I looked up to see who he was referring to and recognized them easily. It did seem they were in a bit of a hurry though.

"Huh, you're right. Guess our search is over, let's follow them, see what they're up to."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The brawlers arrived together in the Commons of BI, waiting for two missing people. Shun looked over Ren's shoulder as he saw someone quickly duck behind a building, but he dismissed the thought he had about it.

"We got the call, what's up?" Dan said

"Is everything okay?" Shun continued, still feeling like someone was watching them.

"It'll be better if we talk in my office." Marucho led them to his main room of operations and told them what Ren had confessed to him earlier.

"What did you say?" cried Dan.

"An alien?" asked Jake.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you guys so suddenly. I'll understand if you're mad but we have more pressing issues." Said Ren.

"We're listening, so let's have it." Said Shun.

"I come from a planet in a distant dimension called Gundalia. Much like you humans on Earth, we existed peacefully with our Bakugan. But one day, a hostile tribe called Neathians invaded our planet using their Bakugan. I'm certain that Dan's vision of warring Bakugan are coming from my home world. The explosion from Drago and Linehalt's battle must have caused so kind of distortion, which allowed Dan's mind to travel there in it's unconscious state."

Drago popped open onto Dan's shoulder. "So the legends are true. I remember hearing the stories when I was young, but I thought they were just fables. A long time ago, when the core of Vestroia split and became the six attribute worlds, the enormous energy it created was said to have blown some Bakugan to another dimension."

"Even if all this stuff is true, it doesn't explain what you're doing on Earth." Said Jake.

"Neathian Bakugan were trained as soldiers from birth whereas the Gundalian Bakugan were raised in an atmosphere of peace and calm. Because of that, we lack the skills to fight back in battle. Our peaceful existence has been attacked by these Neathians and our very freedom is at stake. I too have heard the legends but in reverse of Bakugan existing elsewhere. I also learned of the mighty warriors known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"I suppose now you want our help, but why should we believe you?" asked Shun.

"I suppose you'd like the see the cities of my planet left in ruins by the Neathians attacks! Or maybe I could show you the Neathian moles who have already infiltrated Bakugan Interspace."

"Moles? Like sleeper agents?" asked Dan. "What do they want?"

"The same thing I want: to recruit the Battle Brawlers to their side so they can crush their enemies."

"Interspace is not for war!" shouted Marucho.

"I understand, but we never asked to be attacked and we'd like the fighting to be over as soon as possible. Which is why I'm coming to all of you. So please, will you help me?"

Dan gripped his armrest. "I'm fed up with people using the Bakugan for evil reasons!"

"Yeah, we can't let these Neathy creeps get away with this." Said Jake.

"They infiltrated Bakugan Interspace which was meant for peaceful purposes, they're going to pay for that!" cried Marucho.

"And we have to protect the kids inside." Said Shun.

"Ok, it's unanimous, we're in." declared Dan.

"Ok then, thank you for agreeing to help. Gundalia is in your debt." Ren put his hand on the table/touch computer. "I've managed to identify two of the sleeper agents, they are Sid Arcale and Lena Isis."

* * *

><p>Outside the door Chase was quietly listening in on the conversation, he couldn't hear every word being said, but he could make out certain important parts.<p>

"So that freaky kid's an alien?" Chase said. He flinched as the door began to open and he walked away as the brawlers came out. Shun looked over and saw Chase turn a corner down the hall.

_'Hmm, that's the second time I've seen that kid. Is he following us?'_

* * *

><p>The Brawlers quickly located Sid and Lena as two kids ran away from the moles. "Excuse me guys." Said Marucho, causing them to turn around. "Any chance that you guys are Sid and Lena?"<p>

"Depends on who's asking." Said Lena, her glasses shining in the light.

"We are: the Battle Brawlers!" announced Dan.

"Great, now that we're well acquainted with each other, why not tell us what you want?" asked Lena.

"We heard you two we looking to battle, so we came to grant you your wish. Bakugan Interspace is for gaming, not war and I won't let you Neathians exploit it for your purposes." Declared Marucho.

"Easy now, we're just here to have fun." Said Sid.

"Since you guys like privacy so much, I got us a private arena." Said Marucho, leading Sid and Lena to an open arena.

"We can go crazy in here, no holds bared." Said Dan, punching his hand.

"That's just how we like it." Said Lena.

"So which two rodents are going to take us on?" asked Sid.

"That'll be me!" cried Dan.

"And me! So get ready to lose!" said Marucho.

'The Bakugan field is open'

"I'll get this party started." Sid said as he threw a gate card out. "Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise Pyrus Rubanoid."

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid." Dan said as Drago appeared on the field opposite the red dragon bakugan.

"He doesn't look so tough. Ability activate, Corundum Tusk." Sid yelled as Rubanoid shot bolts out of his hands, which Drago attempted to dodge. "Ability activate Joule Deeper".

Drago continued to dodge as Rubanoid fired a beam at him. "Enough of this ballet nonsense. Ability activate, Burning Reflector." Dan yelled as the beam struck a wall of fire. "Buckle up, double ability activate, Galactic Dragon, plus fusion ability activate, Dragon Impulse."

Drago launched a fireball at Rubanoid, before throwing another at him.

"Looks like your attacks have a little kick to them," Rubanoid commented, shocking the brawlers.

"Whoa, that one can talk," Dan responded in surprise.

"Remember the Nethians use real bakugan in battle. They're from the same lineage as Drago." Ren explained.

"Real or digital, Drago will still win this." Shun replied as Marucho threw Akwimos into battle.

"Based on my initial analysis, I predict a win for my side." Lena commented as she pushed her glasses up before throwing her bakugan into the fray. "Bakguan stand, rise Aquos Phosphos."

"Whoa that thing really creeps me out, man." Dan piped up.

"Ability activate, Tri Viper"

"My body's going numb." Drago yelled in pain.

"You've been stung by Phosphos' paralysis venom. You can't activate any abilities now." Lena explained.

"Sit tight Dan, I got it." Marucho said. "Ability activate, Heal Blue."

"Awesome, he nullified her ability!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah big deal. Gate card open, Enemy Down," Sid called as the gate card opened.

"I've a got a plan. Ability activate, Ninja Eraser." Maruch said as Akwimos destroyed the gate card.

"Thanks alot Marucho. Ability activate, Galactic Dragon," Dan said as Drago went in for the final blow.

"Ability activate, Mirage Field." Sid countered.

"Try getting one of your attacks through now Drago. It's hopeless." Rubanoid laughed.

"Here we go Phosphos. Ability activate, Gorgon Viper." Lena called out as more heads appeared on Phosphos.

"Ever hear the saying, 'seven heads are better than one?'" Phosphos said as he fired blue beams at Drago and Akwimos.

"No not the venom again!" Drago yelled as Akwimos reverted back to ball form.

"Don't worry Drago, we won't leave you out." Lena said as ice began forming all over Drago's legs.

"This is bad, everything is going hazy."

"Dan better think of something fast, or it's lights out for Drago." Jake commented.

_'The big oaf is right, how is he going to get out of this one,'_ Ren thought.

_'Come on think. For every problem there is a solution, for every problem there is a solution, for every... that's it, how could I have missed that!'_ Dan thought as an idea struck him and he summoned the Jetkor battle gear. "Battle gear boost!"

"What?" Sid gasped as the batte gear formed on drago.

"He was able to launch his battle gear." Rubanoid commented.

"You guys forgot one thing. You may have frozen Drago's bottom half..." Dan began.

"But my battle gear mounts on top." Drago finished

"Battle gear ability activate, Jetkor Delta!" Dan said as Drago fired at Phosphos, reverting him back to ball form upon imact, before turning it on Rubanoid.

"This is gonna hurt." Rubanoid said before being struck down and reverted to ball form.

"That's right, that's how we roll." Dan bragged as he caught Drago.

"That's some heavy fire power." Sid commented.

"Indeed" Lena agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ability activate, Barbarian Tornado!" A blue haired kid called out as his Buz Hornix attacked Archaleon repeatedly before it's stinger was caught by the dragon.<p>

"Enough, you annoying little pest!" Archaleon yelled. "God not even mosquitoes are as irritating as this thing."

"Ability activate, Dread Stormer!" Chase yelled as Archaleon blasted Buz Hornix at point blank range, reverting it to ball form.

"Ah man, how did he do that?" the blue haired kid questioned.

**_'Casey life force thirty percent.'_**

"Gate card set, bakugan brawl, finish him off Archaleon!" Chase said, not wasting a moment.

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise Ventus Buz Hornix."

"Ability activate, Shadow Disturbia." Chase called out as Archaleon blasted Buz Hornix forming an x shape on Hornix's body before it exploded.

"Ability activate, Durandal Cannon." Casey said as his bakugan fired at Archaleon who flew into the air to dodge the attack.

"This is getting really boring. A flyswatter could take down this bug." Archaleon commented as he hovered in the air.

"Now who's sounding arrogant. Ability activate, Obsidean Nova!" Chase yelled as Archaleon prepped a blast that disappeared for a second before launching full force at Buz Hornix. Causing a massive explosion that reverted the ventus bakugan to ball form.

**_'Battle over, your winner is Chase Snyder!'_**

"That makes it ten in a row. We are back in the game." Archaleon said as he returned to Chase.

* * *

><p>"Gate card open, Capacity Booster!" Dan yelled as the gate card open and Rubanoid's hold on Drago loosened.<p>

"What?" Sid said, shocked that Drago survived another onslaught.

"Why won't he stay down?" Lena questioned. "I don't get it."

"Maybe it's because I've been in hundreds of battles. And have faced far tougher opponents than you. Perhaps it's because you've forgotten that I am, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" Drago explained.

"That's right, and I should explain something else to you guys. The command card also powers up Drago's battle gear.

"What?" Sid cried for the umpteenth time this battle. "That means that..."

"He's going to use level two battle gear ability." Lena finished.

"Battle gear ability activate..." Dan began as he activated the ability.

"Jetkor Flame Impact." Drago finished as he flew into the air. "Target locked on."

A light engulfed Rubanoid and Phosphos preventing them from escaping.

"FIRE!" Drago yelled as he fired the attack demolishing his opponents and reverting them to ball form.

_**'Winner of the battle, Dan and Marucho.'**_

"Ah yeah!" cried Dan as Drago returned to him.

"You did it Dan!" cried Marucho.

"Thank you for that exciting battle, gentlemen." Said Lena.

"Yeah, it was real educational." Sid held open his hand with Rubanoid. "All right, come on Rubanoid."

"Let's go Phosphos." Lena spoke to her Bakugan on her shoulder. Lena and Sid teleported away.

"Guys," cried Jake. "Dan the man delivers a body slam."

"Dude what have I said about the rhyming?" Dan asked Jake.

"Ren, those two moles aren't the only moles from Neathia are they?" asked Shun.

"I doubt it." Said Ren.

"Oh come on, I'll take a thousand of them on!" declared Dan.

_'Well Dan Kuso, you strength, ingenuity and fineness in battle are all very impressive. You are indeed are a powerful brawler. However, you're still not number one.'_ Thought Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, Chase will be featured more prominantly than the random cuts to what he's up to eventually. It's definitely going to start next chapter when a certain person appears in interspace for the first time, I'm not going to tell you who, cause I think it would be obvious who I'm talking about.<strong>

**Remember to read and reveiw. And I'll see you guys and gals later.**


	3. Two Sides

**Hello once again people. As you can guess, this is the chapter is in line with Epsiode 3 with some changes to accommodate Chase and Archaleon.**

**As always, I don't own Bakugan or it's characters. But I do own Chase Snyder and Archaleon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabia's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes once I felt the teleportation finish. I saw many buildings and tons of kids. Looks like I got to the right place.

"So this is where the humans come to battle: Bakugan Interspace. I wonder if anyone here has received the message I sent."

I walked down to the main lobby trying to find my way. This place was very unfamiliar to me. There were so many people here, how would even find the people who got my message?

"Hey cute stuff." I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and grey eyes walk up to me. "You lost? You need someone to show you around?"

"Actually…" I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"I'd be happy to be your tour guide. Well, come on." He winked at me.

'Is he trying to tell me something? Was he speaking in a code?' I gasped as a thought occured to me, 'of course.'

"So are you the one who received the message I sent?" I asked him.

"Huh? Message? Uh, yeah I got your message. So do you need a tour guide then?"

"Sure, I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Sid Arcale and Lena Isis, they were really strong battlers." Marucho said as he looked at pictures of the two moles him and Dan had battled yesterday.

"So Ren, have you gotten any information on the other Neathian moles, Ren?" asked Shun.

"Actually yes. I've put together a dossier." Ren went to the computer terminal and pulled up three images. "Zenet Surrow, Jesse Glenn, and Mason Brown, these are the three latest Neathian moles that I've found."

The door opened and Jake walked in. "Sorry dudes, I was waiting for Dan outside but he didn't show."

"I wonder where he is, I hope he's okay." Said Ren.

"I called his house and his mom said he overslept. I bet he's racing here right now." Laughed Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabia POV<strong>

I followed the boy as we headed to an arena filled with children. "Gate Card set! Jetro stand!"

"Where'd a cute girl like you get such a scary looking Bakugan?" he asked. "Luxtor stand! Ability activate, Eye-Ray Hammer!" he called out as Luxtor fired a beam at Jetro.

"Gate Card open! Haos Saver!" A gold shield appeared over Jetro, defelcting the beam.

"Ability activate, Crush Cluster!" Luxtor dug into the ground before jumping out right in front and firing a beam at Jetro.

"Ability activate, Spark Storm!" Jetro began emitting a yellow light that dispersed Luxtor's beam, causing the subterra bakugan to revert to ball form and returned back to Koji.

"What's wrong there? I hope you weren't holding out on my account." I taunted.

"Looks like she fooled me with her innocent act. You asked for it! I'm going all out this round! Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, kick it Subterra Luxtor!"

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, come on Haos Jetro!" I said as I pulled out an ability card, "Ability activate, Match Wave!" I called as Jetro began emitting a yellow wave that disoriented Luxtor.

"Big deal, ability activate, Metal Break Through!" Koji called as Luxtor body became coated in a metal armor. "Check this out! This ability that creates a super strong shield that coats my Luxtor and makes him immune to your abilities."

"Interesting…well then…" I said. Koji was tougher than I gave him credit for.

"Well, you wanted me to go all out. Gate Card open, Active Ghost!" The field exploded, Jetro was surely finished, but I hand another idea. "Oh yeah... what the?" Koji saw Jetro still standing. "I don't understand."

"Ability activate, Conjure Light. I just nullified your Gate Card."

"Are you serious?"

"Ability activate, Flash Storm!" Jetro shot a gold beam at Luxtor who reverted to ball form.

**_'BATTLE OVER! WINNER, FABIA SHEEN'_**

As I caught Jetro I stared across at the brown haired kid. "Clearly you're not the skilled brawler I came here looking for." I left the arena and continued walking through Bakugan Interspace.

'I should've known he was lying about receiving my message.' I thought furiously. 'The person I'm looking for is a mighty battler.'

"That was a good battle you just fought." A voice spoke up from behind, startling me. I turned around to see a kid in a black hooded jacket walk up to me.

"Umm, thanks?"

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid, I don't know anything about a message."

"How'd you know I was going to..." This kid was starting to creep me out.

"I overheard you talking to the fudge head. You know it's funny what you hear when you're not intentionally trying to listen in." He said, smiling, before holding out his hand. "By the way, the name's Chase, and you are?"

"I'm Fabia." I shook his hand and began walking away. I was about to walk around a corner when a boy with brown hair suddenly ran into me. My instincts quickly kicked in and I grabbed and flipped him, causing him to landed a few feet away on his butt.

"OWW! What's that about?" he cried looking at me while grabbing his behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My reflexes just kicked in."

"That smarts." He said, getting up.

"Haha she flipped you, flipped you for real." A Pyrus Bakugan popped open on his shoulder. My eyes widened when I saw and heard it talk.

"Quiet, I don't need you rubbing it in."

"Excuse me, do you hang out in here a lot?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering, if you could tell me who the strongest battler in her is." I asked.

"Well I don't mean to toot my own horn but that's me on the top of the board right there." He pointed to a video board showing the top ten ranked brawlers: a blonde kid, a black haired kid and the brunette standing in front of me. I also couldn't help but notice, as the list scrolled down, that the black haired boy I had just met a few seconds ago, was also on that list, albeit he was the ninth one on it.

"Dan Kuso. So then you're the number one battler." I found him at last!

"Sure am, gotta run! See you!" he disappeared into a portal.

"Wait, Please!"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what was that about?" Chase asked me as he walked back up next to me.

"Nothing, I gotta go." I quickly said as I ran away, leaving the confused kid behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Ren, can I ask you something?" asked Shun, standing up.

"Sure, what is it?"

"So how have you been tracking down these Neathian agents?"

"Actually, it was really quite easy. You see, the Neathians don't enter BI through Access Points like we do. They have their own way of entering. So, we have records of their battles, but no records of them entering and leaving.

"That's awful convenient." Said Jake.

"Basically I just had to filter through the list of people and I got these results."

"But that list would be incredibly long. Thousands of kids from all over the world play BI." Said Marucho. "It should've taken you a week to filter through the whole thing!"

"I guess I got lucky. I found all three in just one day."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Had to help an old lady." Said Dan, finally entering the room.

"Yeah right." Marucho said.

"Get this, on my way here, I ran into this cute chick and she totally flipped me!"

"What did you do to her?" asked Shun.

"He ran into her and kapow." Said Drago.

"She had to be some kind of kungfu master to have that kind of skill." Said Dan, as Ren's eyes widened in surprise. "She's just this tiny blue haired girl with big green eyes."

"Did this girl, by any chance, ask you any questions?" asked Ren.

"Yeah, she wanted to know who the top brawler was." Replied Dan. "It was as if she had never heard of me before.

"Hey Ren, what's wrong?" Shun asked as he saw that Ren's attention was diverted.

"I think this girl might be another Neathian agent."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"But what makes you say that?" asked Marucho.

"Neathian are known for the stealthy hand-to-hand combat and I bet she was asking who was the strongest battler in order to recruit them."

_"Alert! Alert! There is a trespasser! Intruder alert!"_ All of a sudden the blue haired girl appeared in the meeting room.

"Hey, not you again!" cried Dan.

"She must have followed you." Said Shun.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm trespassing, but it's an emergency. So I hacked into your system to gain access, but it was a risk I had to take." Dan walked up to her. "So Dan, did you receive my message?"

"What message?" asked Shun, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Who are you and what do you want?" shouted Dan.

"Well…I…uh…"

"You're from Neathia, aren't you!"

The girl gasped as Dan spoke. "So you did receive my message!"

"Give it up, we're not falling for it." Said Marucho.

Ren walked up to her. "Hey, I'm Ren, from Gundalia. I don't believe we've met before."

She eyed Ren before backing away in fear. 'Oh no, I'm too late. The Gundalians got here first. Who knows what lies they've been fed…' She then took a serious expression on her face, "If you are helping Gundalia then you are my enemies!"

"Well then if we're enemies, I can't let you leave! Time for us to battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

_'Hmm, I need to find out just what the hell is going on.'_ I thought as I typed on my laptop. _'First, that Kuso kid claims there's a war going on, and now there's a girl that's asking people about a message and who is the strongest.'_

"Is something on you mind Chase?"

"What?" Chase said as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh just thinking about that war thing."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Chase, I've known you for almost five years now. Nothing's going to get by me that easily." Archaleon started.

"Okay, it's what that girl is up to."

"What would a girl be doing that could be bothering you? Besides your mother, you've never had much thought as to what a girl is up to. And even then, you haven't worried too much about your mom."

"She knows something about that war, I can just tell."

"Maybe she does. But what are we going to do about it, we don't know where she is. And even if we did, I doubt she would be willing to tell us the truth."

"We still have to find her." I said, closing my laptop and putting it into my backpack. "Even if we won't be able to get the truth from her straight away, we can show her that we'll be willing to listen to what she has to say. Maybe if we do that, she would trust us enough to tell us what we want to know."

"Listening to a girl, it's almost like I don't even know you anymore." Archaleon joked, and I just chuckled.

"Yeah, blame this place for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Fabia cried as she threw out another bakugan as Haos Merlix was defeated by Drago.

Drago looked up to see a warrior-like bakugan standing in front of him. "Haos Aranaut."

"What? He looks just like the first digital clone we came across!" Marucho said as the others looked on.

"Aranaut, it is now my turn to ask you for your help." Fabia said to her bakugan. "Aranaut, I need you to defeat the bakugan known as Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. We can not allow the Gundalian's have him."

"Of course, as you wish my princess." Aranaut replied.

"Whoa, he speaks too?" Jake asked in surprise.

"The Nethians would have real bakugan," Shun said. "Isn't that right Ren?"

"That's correct Shun." Ren answered.

"So that means, that's the original Aranaut from which our digital clone was made from. So that means that the digital clones..." Marucho explained before a realisation hit him. "like Akwimos, Coredom, and Hawktor, are all bakugan from Nethia!"

"You mean our enemies?" Jake asked in surprise again.

"Ah, yes, I'm afraid so." Ren confirmed as Shun stared at him. "What is it Shun? Is there something wrong, my friend?"

"Well Ren, I'm not quite sure yet."

"Come on Aranaut, let's go." Fabia said as Aranaut disappeared and reappeared right in front of Drago, catching him off guard with a right hook.

"He's so fast." Drago commented as he tried to duck and dodge a flurry of punches from the Haos bakugan, but a number of attacks connected.

Drago began attempting to fight back but Aranaut dodged each punch with ease, "Ha pathetic, can't even land a punch." Drago threw one last punch which Aranaut dodged and delivered a massive uppercut.

"You thought you could beat me with blunt force?" Aranaut asked. "Embarrassing."

Drago slowly got up before flying up into the air.

"Running away?" Fabia questioned as she watched Drago fly higher.

"Princess, battle gear." Aranaut said.

"Battle gear boost! Battle gear ability activate, Battle Crusher Mode!" Fabia called out as the battle gear appeared on Aranaut.

"Locked on target, engage!"

"Not so fast," Dan countered. "Ability activate, Hyper Helix Shield"

A red screen apeared in front of Drago, blocking each attack from Aranaut.

"Time for us to break out the battle gear too," Dan said as he summoned the Jetkor battle gear. "Battle gear boost! Battle gear ability activate, Jetkor Delta!"

"Locked on target," Drago said. "Engage!"

Drago fired at Aranaut and upon impact, the Haos bakugan reverted to ball form.

"I can't believe I lost," Fabia said as her life gauge dropped to zero. "Even though I was battling with Aranaut."

_**'BATTLE OVER, WINNER IS DAN KUSO!'**_

"Dan the Man does it again," Jake celebrated as did Marucho.

'Dan Kuso and his bakugan Drago, they're more powerful than I could have ever imagined,' Fabia thought as she closed her eyes. 'I can't believe they're fighting on the side of Gundalia.'

"Ha, let that be a lesson to you. Bakugan Interspace is for friendly battling," Dan bragged. "Hostile forces like you aren't welcomed here. Stop using the bakugan as weapons for wars."

Fabia's eyes shot open as she grabbed Dan by the arm and flipped him again.

"Ahhh, ow! Not again!" Dan yelled as he landed hard on his butt.

"You do not know anything Dan." Fabia said before disappearing.

"Dan you ok?" asked Marucho.

"I think she broke my butt." Said Dan. "Huh, hey, where is Shun?"

"But he was just here..." Maruch said.

'...With us.' Ren finished in thought.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, the battler we've been searching for this whole time," Fabia said as she stood in a side alley. "Turns out to already be working for the Gundalians."<p>

"What do we do now Princess? Perhaps we should return home for the time being." Aranaut suggested.

"We can't do that Aranaut. We can't go back to my sister empty handed, we came here to get help." Fabia replied. "We have to get Dan and his friends to switch sides, and help us in the fight."

"So..." Fabia turned and saw a boy with black hair and wearing a black hooded jacket and a backpack on as well walk up to her. "You've got one too."

"You're the kid from before, Chase right?" She asked as he nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, a real bakugan, that thing on you're shoulder." He replied pointing at Aranaut.

"Yeah, what about it."

"It means you've got allies here." A voice spoke up as Archaleon hopped up onto Chase's shoulder before opening. "Allies willing to listen and willing to help out in anyway possible."

"Huh?"

"I guess more introductions are in order here, this here's my friend, Darkus Archaleon." Chase said.

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Is something wrong?"

"What's going on here?" Another voice said as the two turned to see another black haired kid in a green shirt walk up.

"Nothing, just two people chatting." Chase said.

"Nice try, but you're not going to fool me, I know who this girl is, and I've seen you following my friends and me around lately."

"Why are you following them?" Fabia asked Chase.

"Like I said to you before, it's funny what you just happen to overhear. Like something about a war going on involving bakugan." Chase answered as Fabia and Shun looked at the teen in shock, the former more so than the latter.

"What?" Shun asked,a slightly surprised tone in his voice, seeing as someone else knew about the war.

"I heard your friend, Dan Kuso's, little outburst about seeing warring bakugan. And I heard Mr. Freaky eyes' little story." Chase said as he looked at Shun and back to girl. "But something about his story seems, a bit off. So I want to hear what you have to say, Fabia, and if I'm not mistaken, Shun, you're here for the same thing."

"Yes, I am." Shun confirmed, before turning to the blue haired girl, "So, Fabia, what's your side of the story?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is a wrap. I know I said Chase would start to get pushed more and I think he has. If you're wondering why Shun seems alright that Chase knows, his reasoning will be explained more in the next chapter. I've gone back and forth with what I'll be doing for the next chapter. I've decided on what I'm doing since and I'm not jumping straight to when Ren's deceit and lies are exposed until at least the chapter after next.<strong>

**Next time: After hearing Fabia's story, Chase decides to take the fight to the mole's and in doing so might mean more trouble for him than he thinks.**


	4. Quote The Dragon

**Back again. First off I want to remind you people that reviews and favorites are appreciated greatly and help me in making this story the best I can make it, and thanks in advance to those who do.**

**Secondly, I was reading a friends fan fiction and they pointed out that they were getting reviews that claimed that their oc was a "Marry Sue". I wondered what that was so I looked it up and basically it's an oc character that has little to no flaws what so ever, like the person is invicible and can never loose. I want to point out before I am accused of having Chase be one of those, he's got his flaws and issues. I haven't delved into his past just yet and he hasn't told anyone about his past, but I plan on doing that soon, in fact maybe somewhere in the next few chapters or so.**

**Before I get to the chapter, I want to point out that this chapter doesn't follow the plot of any episode, it's 90% my doing, and the 10% is actually just bits and pieces from the 5th episode, Confrontation. Also if you can guess who Chase is going to be battling in this chapter, you win a cookie, so if that's the case go and get one. lol**

**I do not own Bakugan or it's characters, I do own Chase Snyder and Archaleon**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So Fabia, tell us your side of the story." Chase said, feeling a bit uneasy as the whole way there he could tell Shun was keeping a close eye on the Darkus brawler, making sure he didn't try anything funny.

Shun, Fabia and Chase were sitting in the garden of Shun's grandfathers dojo. Shun lead the other two here, so they could listen Fabia's story without being interrupted by Ren, the rest of the brawlers or the moles.

"First off, I'm glad that some people out there like to get both sides of the story before judging and I thank you for that. I'll start from the beginning: On my home planet, Neathia, we live peacefully with our Bakugan and we have for several years. But then one day, the Gundalians, our neighboring planet just attacked us, using their Bakugan as weapons. We didn't battle much on Neathia so our Bakugan were very inexperienced and we were quickly overpowered by the Gundalian forces. My sister, Queen Serena, already has enough to worry about, so I went on a mission to recruit strong battlers to help us defend our home. I sent a message to as many planets as I could asking for their help."

"That must have been the Phantom Data that Marucho and Keith received." Said Shun.

"Yes, the Phantom Data consisted of cloned Bakugan."

"Like the Aranaut that Baron fought, and our Hawktor, Akwimos and Coredem." Said Shun.

"That's correct. These clones were specially designed to instantly send a message to their original counterparts if they were defeated in battle. That was how I found my way here."

"So what your saying is that Kuso defeated one of the clones, the message made it's way back to Neathia and you came here looking for him." Chase concluded.

"But Ren got here first and lied to us about who's invading who and got us to help the Gundalian's invade Neathia." Shun finished

"Yes." Fabia confirmed.

"So that means these Neathian moles you're talking about, aren't Neathians at all but Gundalians planted to make your people seem like the bad guys." Chase said.

"Unfortunately that's correct also." Fabia replied.

* * *

><p>"I trust the recruitment of battlers is going well Gill?" Barodius asked his second in command.<p>

"Yes, all according to plan, Master Barodius."

"Okay, very well then."

"There is one more thing sir."

"What is it?"

"According to our agents on Earth a Neathian arrived there and attempted to recruit the brawlers Ren has recruited. Luckily, they didn't believe the Neathian and are still on our side for the time being."

"Alright. You're services aren't required yet, Dharak." Barodius said as a darkus bakugan floated over to him.

"I'm ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Baroidus."

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"Shun, can I ask you something?" I asked the ninja brawler as I stood up against a post.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Why did you allow me to come along with you and Fabia?"

"Because, you didn't seem like you were going to try anything stupid. And you don't look like you have any ties with those moles."

"But that doesn't explain why you even allowed me to come with you and Fabia at all."

"Well one reason is right next to you." He said, I looked to my left and realized that he was talking about Archaleon. "I could've just told you to mind your business and leave this to me and the brawlers, but seeing as you already knew a lot about what's going on, I would of had to choose between letting you come with us, or killing you. And I wouldn't murder someone."

"Thanks, I think."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"It's strange, this just doesn't make any sense." Marucho thought out loud as the doors to the conference room opened up and Dan and Jake walked in.

"Hey, what's happening you guys?" Dan said.

"Good, you're here. I hope the message didn't startle you, but it was rather urgent."

"No worries, what's the deal buddy?"

"Well I wanted you to take a look at this." Marucho said as he scrolled down an image on the screen in front of him showing a bunch of kids. "This is the system data that tracks every single brawler who enters Bakugan Interspace. I increased the security measures after we discovered the Neathian moles."

"Very impressive Marucho" Drago commented as he popped up on Dan's shoulder.

"Recently our security programs have recorded some strange occurences and it seems as though someone has been messing with the system."

"Don't look at me," Dan quickly defended. "I never touched it."

Jake and Marucho laughed as Dan scratched the back of his head and joined in. "I wasn't accusing you silly. The readings are weird, they're saying that a number of battlers are disappearing from Bakugan interspace, even though they haven't actually teleported out."

"But how is that possible?" Dan asked. "It makes no sense at all."

"There must be a bug in the system or something," Jake suggested.

"I wish the explaination was as simple as that," Ren said as he entered the room. "I've run a systems check and everything came back a hundred percent."

"Then it must be the Neathians." Drago concluded.

"It would make sense. According to our records, everyone who has disappeared has been among the top ranked battlers."

"Could this have something to do with their war against Gundalia?" Drago asked.

"Kidnappers." Dan huffed.

"Not necessarily. It's strange, but everyone who disappears from BI eventually returns." Marucho explained.

"Well if too many people disappeared it would set off alarm bells." Ren continued.

"But why steal people away if they're just going to be let back in?" Jake questioned.

"Whatever they're up to it's rotten and we can't let them get away with it." Dan said.

"Yes, I agree with the both of you. Which is why I came up with this little plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"Why are we back here?" Archaleon questioned as I walked throught the commons area of Bakugan Interspace.

"I just don't feel like sitting around there, Shun's place just gives off a weird kung fu movie vibe."

"We will have to go back there anyways, unless you want Shun to actually think that you are a spy for Ren, which you aren't."

"Yeah, I know that." I started to look around the area but didn't see anyone I was looking for specifically.

"Who is it that we're trying to find?"

"One of those moles. If we can find just..."

'Good afternoon, can I have your attention for a very important announcement.'

Chase looked up at a the message board and saw five people up on it.

'If I can draw your attention to the monitors, the following people have entered Bakugan Interspace and should be considered dangerous.'

"If kids here are being told to keep their distance from those five, then that means those are the moles."

"Just what I was thinking Archaleon." I turned around and began walking away from the board. "But it will make it easier for us to find one, we just have to look for one that the kids are avoiding."

I walked into an empty arena and saw that no one was there. "This is going to take forever."

I left the arena and began to walk to the next one I saw three kids turn the other way from two creepy looking kids, one with greyish-blue hair and another with blonde hair and red at the end of his hair.

"Seems like you two are getting the cold shoulder," I said as I walked up to them.

"What's it to you." the grey haired boy said.

"Not much, but from what I can tell, you guys are looking for a battle. How about one of you guys face me?"

"Very well, we accept you challenge to a duel." The blonde replied, before we made our way into the arena I had just left.

"So which one of you am I facing?" I asked.

The blonde one stepped forward before the other could say a word. "I shall be your adversary in this battle."

"Alright then let's go."

**_'The battle between Chase Snyder and Jesse Glenn will now commence. Bakugan field is open.'_**

"I'll start, and you better bring your a-game. Gate card set." I said as I threw the gate card. "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, go Darkus Archaleon."

"Hmm, that is a very imposing opponent, I guess I will have to bring my a-game as you suggested." Jesse said as he prepared Plitheon. "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise Ventus Plitheon."

"Why are you doing using Plitheon, Jesse?" Mason questioned.

"Because I was requested to bring my best, and I shall give the audience what they crave."

"Ability activate! Dread Stormer!" I yelled as Arcahelon unleashed a lightning shockwave and it threw Plitheon off balance.

"Ability activate, Fly Slasher!" Jesse yelled as Plitheon shot multiple shockwaves at Archaleon who flew into the air to dodge them.

"Heh, close but no cigar." Archaleon said as he went into a nose dive at the ventus bakugan.

"Did I just hear that bakugan talk?" Mason said as Jesse pulled out another ability.

"Weather or not the beast speaks, he will still be brought down by the mighty winds of Plitheon." Jesse said as Plitheon dodged the nose dive by Archaleon. "Ability activate, Life Eater!"

"Oh no you don't, ability activate Mirror Safeguard." Chase called out as a screen appeared in front of Archaleon and absorbed the attack from Plitheon.

"What is this?"

"Mirror Safeguard absorbs you bakugan's attack and powers up Archaleon by what he would have lost." Chase explained. "So is that the best you've got or are you going to step up to to the plate?"

"Very well, I guess I'll have to unveil a special attraction." Jesse said as he summoned Plitheon's battle gear. "Battle gear boost! Battle gear ability activate, Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!"

"Gate card open..." Chase said before the gate card shattered in front of him. "Okay, that was unexpected."

"When Cyclotron is active on the field, any gate cards are completely useless." Jesse explained as Plitheon unleashed his attack on Archaleon reverting him to ball form.

**_'Chase Snyder life force sixty percent.'_**

"Well you're not nearly as strong as I thought." Jesse said, "huh?"

Chase started to chuckle a bit as he picked up Archaleon.

"Why is that kid laughing?" Mason questioned.

"You really think that was my best?" Chase asked.

"You're bluffing, gate card set." Jesse said as he threw a gate card out. "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise Ventus Plitheon."

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, go Darkus Archaleon!" Chase said as he threw Archaleon back into action. "Ability activate, Stealth Breaker!"

Archaleon disappeared as Plitheon started to look around. "Where did that overgrown lizard go?"

"Right here, birdbrain." Plitheon turned around only to be met with a punch. The ventus bakugan attempted to counter but whiffed as Archaleon disappeared and reappeared behind him again, delivering another punch.

"Act two will not end with you taking a bow. Ability activate, Metal Verde!" Jesse called as the spikes on Plitheon grew. Plitheon began attacking Archaleon rapidly.

"This is getting a little too close for comfort Chase." Archaleon said as he dodged Plitheon. "I suggest you do something."

"Way ahead of you. Ability activate, Shadow Disturbia." Chase called out as Archaleon unleashed a blast struck Plitheon dead on.

"That kid has a lot of guts if he's going to use an attack like that at close range." Mason commented.

"Ability activate, Obsidian Nova!" Chase yelled, not letting Plitheon recover.

"You won't be fooling me like that. Ability activate, Fencer Shield!" Jesse countered, negating Archaleon's attack.

"I knew you'd do that. And I'm prepared." Chase said, "Fusion ability activate, Rogue Cataclysm!"

Archaleon became engulfed in a purple fire before it all compacted into a single burst that slamed into Plitheon and exploded, reverting him to ball form.

**_'Jesse Glenn life force thirty percent.'_**

"What did I tell ya. Don't make a judgement you have no backing to." Chase taunted. "Gate card set, bakugan brawl, finish him off Archaleon!"

"Time for the final act, bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise Ventus Plitheon."

"Ability activate, Shadow Disturbia."

"Ability activate, Fly Destroyer."

The attacks slammed together, canceling each other out.

"Ability activate, Dread Stormer!" Chase called out as Archaleon shot a lightning shockwave that took down Plitheon hard.

"I can't allow the curtain to fall on this epic adventure just yet." Jesse said as he summoned Vilantor Gear. "Battle gear boost."

"Damn it, we have to take him down now Chase!" Archaleon said.

"I know, ability activate, Obsidian Nova." Chase said as Archaleon unleashed a torrent of fire that struck Plitheon hard.

"Did that do it?" Archaleon said as the dust settled revealing that Plitheon was still standing.

"Not even close." Plitheon taunted.

"Battle gear ability activate, Vilator Gear Cyclotron." Jesse said as Plitheon unleashed a laser barrage from his battle gear and it began to strike Archaleon.

"Agh, Chase, do something quick!" Archaleon said as he tried shielding himself with his arms.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to unveil your surprise." Chase said as he pressed some buttons on his bakupod.

**_'Ready Ghidorah Gear'_**

"Battle gear boost!" Chase yelled as he tossed the battle gear out. It then formed on Archaleon, the battle gear appeared to give the dragon bakugan two more heads.

"He's got battle gear!" Mason said, surprise showing on his face.

"Hmm, talk about a plot twist."

"Battle gear ability activate, Bermuda Thunder!"

"Ability activate, Life Eater." Jesse said, weakening the attack.

"Not bad, but it's still not enough." Chase said. "Gate card open, Power Surge!"

Jesse looked on confused as Archaleon began to glow. "What's going on?"

"Power surge is a gate card that only Archaleon can use, it returns half of the power he has lost in this battle, and it powers up the battle gear too."

"But that would mean..." Jesse said, as a realization set in, "He's got a level two battle gear ability?"

"Heh, it's time for you to witness the full force of the Ghidorah Gear..." Chase began.

"Quote the dragon, nevermore!" Archaleon finished.

"Battle gear ability activate! Desghidorah!" Chase yelled as the Archaleon and his battle gear began to charge an attack.

"Finish him, Archaleon." Chase said.

Archaleon unleashed three streams of energy and fire that combined into one before slamming into Plitheon, causing a massive explosion, that resulted in the Ventus bakugan reverting to ball form.

_**'Battle Over, Winner Is Chase Snyder!'**_

"I must admit, I am pleasantly suprised." Jesse said as he picked up Plitheon. "You are quite the skilled brawler."

"Don't expect a rematch right away." Chase said as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"You think they're following us?" Archaleon said a couple of minutes after we had left the arena. I quickly ducked down the first alley I came across.

"I bet they are." I looked out of the alley and saw only some kids standing around talking to one another and nothing else. "Let's get out of here. We should head back to Shun's place."

"I thought you said that place was creepy?"

"Do you want Shun to think we're helping that Gundalian? Besides, I left my backpack with my laptop there." I finished before we walked towards the other end of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Huh, this is strange." Marucho said as he walked up to the table in the conference room.

"What's wrong Marucho?" Dan said as he stood behind the blonde kid.

"Well says here while we were gone, someone battled a Neathian mole."

"Did the kid disappear after the battle like the others?" Ren asked as he looked at the screen.

"No, says here he logged out about five minutes after that." Marucho replied.

"Hmm, Chase Snyder?" Ren said looking at the information. "Says here he's ranked seventh in BI. That's weird."

"What's weird?" Jake asked.

"This is kid has only been registered in Interspace for two weeks, he's moved up the ranking really fast in a short amount of time." Ren explained. "It seems a bit suspicious, he might be hiding something."

* * *

><p><strong>The end might be a bit abrupt but I felt like putting that last part in. It's a bit obvious that Ren would find out about Chase and he would want to keep an eye on him considering he beat Jesse (who was the best brawler other than Ren in the moles, look it up).<strong>

**Next chapter: Shun had been missing for a while along with Fabia and Chase. When Dan and the other Brawlers confront a Neathian mole, Jesse, Fabia interupts and calls Jesse an impostor leading to a battle between the two and the Brawlers at odds with what's the truth and what isn't.**

**Please remember to review. And thank you.**


	5. Fact or Fiction

**Hi everybody, I'm back again with another installment of my Bakugan fan fiction. I have only recieved like two reviews of this so far, and I can not stress this enough that reviews and faves and/or alerts are more than just appreciated. So if you read this, please remember to review, I'm not going to go rage mode over reviews, but I don't want to get reviews in which it's 125% hate. If your going to be negative, please keep it minimal, I am a human being so I do have feelings also.**

**I only own Chase Snyder and Archaleon, I do not own Bakugan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

The bamboo fountain kept making a tonking noise. Only three people were visible in the garden area at the time Shun and Fabia were sparing in the middle and sitting on the walkway, his back against the wall of the house, was me.

"That blasted bamboo thing is driving me crazy!" Archaleon complained, not knowing that I could barely hear him over my mp3 player. "How much longer must we be here for Chase?"

"..."

"Chase?" Archaleon turned around and he finally noticed I wasn't paying attention to him. "CHASE!"

"Huh, what?" I said as I finally heard him and turned off my music. "What'd you say Archaleon?"

"I said, how much longer are we going to stay here for?"

"It's up to those two." I explained pointing at Shun and Fabia. "When they decide to go back into Interspace, we'll do the same."

"Why are you so intent on sticking around those two, it's not like you have anything to gain from this." Archaleon protested. "What reason could you possibly have for staying here?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Or you don't want to answer that question?"

"Just forget it Archer."

"No I... Wait what did you just call me?" Archaleon said as he realised what I had said. "I thought I told you never to call me that."

I just smiled. I knew he hated when I called him Archer, in fact, I only said that when I wanted to mess with him because of the reaction he has to it.

Shun and Fabia quickly ran to each other. Shun made the first move to attack, but Fabia easily flipped him. Shun managed to maneuver himself so that he landed on the roof.

"Your skills are very impressive, Princess." Shun jumped down from the building and reappeared on the ground.

"You haven't told me if you believed me yet." she explained.

"I wouldn't have addressed you as 'Princess' if I didn't." replied Shun.

'Even if I wanted to answer Archaleon's question, I'm not sure how I would.' I thought as I stood up and walked over to the two. 'I don't even know the answer myself.'

"I'm afraid that the brawlers have made a huge mistake." Shun said.

"So... I guess this means we're going back now?" I said as I stopped in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Has the data from E24 finished compiling yet?" Marucho asked Ren, who was typing something on a computer.

"Yes, It's finished." Ren answered. "How about the 3D spacial variation figures?"

"I had to run a defrag program on it's server first. When it's done, I'll get started on those numbers." Just then Marucho's watched beeped.

"Hey Marucho, you there man?" Dan called from the other end.

"Yes Dan?"

"So listen."

"Sorry, can't talk right now." Marucho said before turning off his communcater and turning back to Ren. "I don't understand why we can't extract the data. The malfunction incidents rate and transportation cycles appear normal."

"What if we tried the Master Alive program?" Ren suggested.

"Well I never thought of that, but..." Marucho said. "That's a great idea Ren. Now then."

"On my mark. one, two, three." Ren counted as a new arena appeared on the screen.

"It worked, the expansion for the new battle arena is complete."

"You did it Marucho."

"You mean we did it." Marucho corrected before bumping fists with Ren.

* * *

><p>The doors to the access portals opened up and Shun, Fabia and Chase walked out into the commons area of Bakugan Interspace.<p>

"We're gonna have to find the others before they get tricked anymore by Ren." Shun said as he looked around.

"You're right, who knows what other lies he's told them." Fabia agreed.

"Guys, there's something I should let you know." Chase suddenly spoke up.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Fabia asked, as Shun eyed Chase.

"I think it's best if me and Archaleon keep our distance from you two and the other brawlers."

"What's your reason for that?" Shun questioned.

"Well Ren and those moles don't really know that I know anything, and that could be helpful to you guys." Chase explained. "I could be like a behind the scenes kind of ally, keep an eye out and let you guys know if I find anything out."

"Hmm, that might be a good idea Chase. They more than likely wouldn't give it a thought that you could be on our side and leave you alone."

"So it's agreed I guess." Chase said before walking away. "I'll be seeing you two later."

"Do you really think it's a good idea for him to do that?" Fabia asked Shun. "I mean what if the Gundalians find out that he knows everything and they kidnap him because of that?"

"Well we've only known him for a few days, but I've noticed that he's not the kind of person who would foolishly get caught so easily. He'll be fine."

* * *

><p>'Just a few more changes.' Ren thought as he typed something in on the computer causing some kind of error to appear on the screen in the new arena. 'There we go.'<p>

"Here you go." Marucho said as he handed Ren a drink. "Let's take a break Ren."

"Sure, thanks."

"I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"Well, without you, I would have never been able to build Bakugan Interspace by myself. Every battler in the system owes a debt of thanks to you. I hope you realize that."

"I do. And I just want you to know that I appreciate you letting me be apart of all this."

"You know, I had an amazing dream last night."

"Tell me."

"It was in the future, I saw children from Earth battling in Interspace along with kids from your homeland of Gundalia. Wouldn't that be so totally awesome, Ren? It should be a goal that we strive for."

"Yes, it sounds wonderful. It really does." Ren replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"We can't forget the war." Marucho said, surprising Ren. "Until we put an end to that, the dream will never come true. We have put a stop to the Neathians reign of terror and bring peace to Gundalia as soon as possible."

"You're right, once we accomplish that, peace will definitely follow." Ren said before an alert went off.

"Is that?"

"Another Neathian agent, yes."

* * *

><p>"There's no one here dude." Jake complained as him and Dan walked into the arena.<p>

"Maybe the alarms scared them off." Dan said.

"This is where the signal came from. Isn't it?" Marucho said as him and Ren walked out of a portal.

"Marucho, you testing the alarms?" Dan asked as he turned around.

"No, there's been a breach." Marucho replied.

"Then the intruders must be hiding somewhere."

"Try looking under your nose." A boy in a green jacket with blonde hair and holding a book answered.

"Hey, who are you?"

"An ancient Neathian proverb says 'Foolish is the soldier who knows not the face of his enemy, for all of his weapons will prove useless under the weight of his ignorance.'"

"We've been waiting for you children." A ventus bakugan said as it jumped onto the boys shoulder.

"You're agents from Neathia, aren't you?" Dan questioned.

"My name is Jesse Glenn. It's a pleasure to meet you. And this is my partner Plitheon."

"Are you kidding me? Save the formalities pal, we're not interested. You wanna battle then let's battle."

"Hey Dan, hold on a second. You don't know anything about this guy." Ren called out from the stands.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Marucho assured.

"Yeah, Dan the man won't break a sweet." Jake added.

"Can you feel it? The winds of war are blowing." Jesse interjected.

"Enough with the jibber jabber. Gate card..."

"Wait!" Dan stumbled before him, Marucho, Jake and Ren turned around to see Fabia enter the arena with Shun right behind her.

"What the, Fabia? What are you doing here?" Dan asked.

"He's lying to you, he isn't from Neathia, he's an imposter." she explained as she walked past Dan. "And now he must pay for his crimes."

"What?"

"Both of us will be battling you." Fabia said as she glared at Jesse.

"Prepare for the Princess' wrath." Aranaut added.

"Very well." Jesse said. "This reminds me of a poem I read, called 'Requiem for the Fallen Warrior.'"

"And it doesn't have a happy ending." Plitheon added.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan complained. "This is my battle to fight, not yours!"

"Stand back Dan, this is Fabia battle to fight." Said Shun. "She's the real Neathian."

"What are you talking about? And where the heck have you been?"

Shun didn't reply as he looked over at Ren who simply returned the stare back at Shun.

Fabia stepped up as she and Jesse prepared to battle. While Dan reluctantly stepped down from the arena and took a seat in the stands with his friends.

"I don't understand. If he's not from Neathia, then where is he from? And why should we believe her?" asked Marucho.

"Honestly, I'm totally confused." Jake said, scratching his head.

"Shun, what's going on?" asked Dan.

"Maybe you should ask your so-called friend." Said Shun looking at Ren.

Ren hesitated before answering in a casual tone. "How should I know? I have no idea either."

'Bakugan field open!'

"Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, let's go Aranaut!" Fabia called as she threw Aranaut into battle.

"I will battle to the end for you, Princess!" Aranaut proudly declared.

"For whom shall the bell toll when this battle ends? I predict it will be you, madam. Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, come Ventus Plitheon!" responded Jesse.

"I was ready to stomp some brawlers but I suppose you two will do just fine!" declared Plitheon.

"Here we go!" Aranaut charged at Plitheon and began punching with lightning fast speed. However, Plitheon was just as fast ad blocked each hit.

"Whoa those guys are wicked fast!" exclaimed Jake.

"No kidding, I can barely keep up." Added Dan.

"Ability activate, Life Eater!"

"Good, my favorite!" Plitheon flew over Aranaut unleashing a barrage of green pellets over the field. "And to keep things interesting, how about a little bit of this?" He zoomed down from the sky and kicked Aranaut into the ground.

"Get up Aranaut! Ability activate, Vector Fist!"

"Excellent choice Princess." Said Aranaut as two small handheld dagger-claws appeared in his hands. He slashed directly at Plitheon's chest, knocking him back.

"Oh yeah! Nice shot!" exclaimed Dan.

"We're not ready to drop the curtain just yet, not while there is still so much drama." Jesse moved his sleeve and summoned his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear boost!" Plitheon's wings suddenly disappeared and replaced with four fans. "Battle Gear Ability! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!"

Plitheon's gear let out a bombardment of green beams. "That's just a small sampling." The bottom two fans let out a powerful tornado that lifted Aranaut into the air.

"Aranaut!" cried Fabia. "Gate Card open! Haos Saver!" However, the Gate Card instantly shattered. "What?" she exclaimed as Aranaut landed safely on his feet.

"It's no use. With the Vilantor Gear Cyclotron activated, your Gate Card is destroyed." Explained Jesse. "Combat is a delicate dance, wouldn't you say?" All four of Plitheon's fans lit up and blew a more powerful tornado at Aranaut, returning him to ball form.

"Aranaut, no!"

"Combat can also be brutal…" remarked Jesse.

"She just got royally stomped." Commented Dan.

"He really turned it around on her." Said Jake.

"Why do you even care? They're both our enemies, let them destroy each other." Said Ren rather harshly.

"I guess you're right." Said Dan.

"And here we are at the final act." Jesse flipped through his book and took out a card. "Gate Card set! Time for the grand crescendo. Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise again Plitheon!"

"You fancy clothes and vocabulary can't disguise the fact that you're a monster. Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, stay strong Aranaut."

"I shall avenge my previous defeat." Declared Aranaut.

"I'm ready whenever you are, weakling." Taunted Plitheon, motioning Aranaut to attack with his finger.

"Ability activate, Mirage Up!" Aranaut suddenly started glowing a golden glow.

"I must admit, there is a beauty in the way she carries herself in battle that I admire." Commented Jesse.

"Can we get on with this, please?" complained an annoyed Plitheon.

"I suppose you are right, Plitheon. Even beauty will wilt in the presence of pure power." Jesse pulled out another card. " Ability activate, Metal Verde!"

Plitheon's horns grew as blades grew out of his wrists. "Take a good look, I'm the one who's going to tear you apart!"

"I don't think Aranaut is strong enough to do this." Said Jake.

"Aranaut turned his body into a metal shell and increased his defensive ability." Marucho explained.

"Then she needs to use…" started Dan.

"…Battle Gear." Finished Drago.

"Here we go." Right on cue, Fabia summoned Aranaut's Battle Gear. "Battle Gear Boost! Come on Aranaut win this, Battle Gear Ability activate! Battle Crusher Duke!"

"Target locked." Aranaut fired at Plitheon square in the chest.

"That looks like it hurt." Commented Jake.

"Is he down?" asked Shun.

The smoke cleared. "Nope, not even close." Said Dan.

"That barely phased him!" exclaimed Aranaut.

"I don't understand it!" cried Fabia.

"Now I'm really angry!" Plitheon yelled.

"Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" Plitheon fired green beams from the two top fans at Aranaut but he blocked them with his Battle Gear. Plitheon tried again with the two lower fans but Aranaut blocked again.

"Don't worry Aranaut! Battle Crusher Duke decreases the power of an opponents ability." Explained Fabia, proudly holding up an ability card.

"Yeah, talk about turning the tables!" cried Dan.

"Come on Aranaut, you can still win this!" cheered Drago.

"But, I thought we agreed we weren't going to cheer for either one of those guys." Said Marucho.

Shun looked over and saw Ren smirking. 'What's he smiling about?'

"Ready for the final attack, Aranaut?" Aranaut aimed his cannon at Plitheon. "Game over Jesse!"

"Are you sure?" asked Jesse.

"What?"

"Listen carefully Fabia. It's the sound of your own defeat sneaking up on you." She said, putting his hand by his ear.

Aranaut fired, but just as he did, his foot sank into the arena, causing his aim to go wild. "What's happening?" he cried.

"What the? What's wrong with Aranaut?" asked Dan.

"It looks like there's a bug in the software that's caused the arena to become unstable." Said Ren.

"But how?" asked Marucho.

"I just don't know, I'll have to run a diagnostics after the battle." Said Ren, earning him yet another suspicious look from Shun.

"Gate Card open! Gear Barricade!" Aranaut's Battle Gear suddenly began falling to pieces on the arena floor.

"What's happening?" cried Aranaut.

"I'm sorry Aranaut, I don't know!" cried a worried Fabia.

"My command card shuts down your Battle Gear and connects with the Vilantor Gear and activates the level 2 ability." Explained Jesse. He flipped through his book as Plitheon jumped into the air. "Here comes Vilantor Gear Nirvana."

Vilantor Gear spun around and fired a powerful tornado at Aranaut. "Aranaut!" cried Fabia.

"Princess, I'm sorry!" he cried before returning to ball form.

'Battle over, the winner is Jesse Glenn!'

Fabia began to cry as everyone ran down to the battle field.

"You creep! You think you're so tough? Battle me next!" shouted Dan.

"Easy Dan, maybe we should withdraw for today." Said Ren.

"Why should I?"

"Yes, Ren, why should he? Is it going to disrupt your plans?" asked Shun.

"What plans?" asked Jake.

"Think about it. That tear in the enviroment, the one that Aranaut fell into, what are the odds of that would just happen randomly?" asked

"Well, it's not very likely." Said Marucho.

"So it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that this was an act of sabotage by someone who originally wanted Dan and Drago to lose to Jesse." Said Shun.

"A trap set for us?" asked Dan.

"But who would do that?" asked Drago.

"Someone extremely knowledgeable with Bakugan Interspace and it's environment, someone like the administrator, who has access to those exact things." Shun continued.

"That's just crazy! Why would I do that?" Ren defended.

"Because you're a lying, coniving Gundalian." Said Fabia. "Shun told me everything: that Ren has deceived you by telling you that Neathia invaded Gundalia, but it was really Gundalia that invaded Neathia!"

"Ren is really the enemy." Said Shun.

"What? Are you serious?" cried Dan.

"What are you talking about Shun? Tell them it isn't true, Ren!" cried Marucho.

"Of course it isn't true. She's the one who's lying. She's just trying to turn you against me."

"My, my, my, there's far too much drama here for me to handle." Interjected Jesse.

"Don't try and talk your way out of this Neathian!" Ren yelled.

"Nice try, but he's a Gundalian, just like you Ren. Isn't he? A spy you planted!" asked Shun.

"I don't believe this!" cried Dan.

"I believe that's my cue. I bid you all a fond farewell." Said Jesse.

"Don't you walk away from me Neathian! Come back and fight!" shouted Ren.

"I do apologize, but there will be no encore performance." Jesse said before disappearing.

"Time to give it up Ren." Said Shun.

"You're charade isn't going to fool us anymore." Said .

"I don't have to take this!" cried Ren, running out of the stadium.

"Ren, wait!" cried Marucho.

"See? He ran away. That just proves he guilty of everything we said." Said Shun.

"That's enough Shun! Ren is my friend. You don't know what you're talking about Shun!"

"Marucho…" started Shun.

"Ren is a good guy, ok? I don't want to hear another bad word about him from anyone!" Marucho ran out of the stadium after Ren.

"Wait Marucho!" cried Dan, but the little blonde boy was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I will greatly appreciate reviews, as long as they are not excessively negative. This chapter, if you didn't notice, followed the Gundalian Invaders episode "Exposed". And the next chapter will involve Chase a bit more than this one did, but it's basically the "True Colors" episode and will not focus solely on Chase.<strong>

**Next Time: After the confrontation between Fabia and Shun, Ren disappeared while Marucho went searching for him. Meanwhile, Chase is on a search of his own, but when he runs into a certain Haos brawler and finds himself thrown into a battle he didn't expect to happen.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Showing His Hand

**Hello I'm back again. Sorry this took so long but I had a number of things distracting me, including my Milwaukee Brewers being in the heat of a playoff run. Unfortunately they were just eliminated by our hated rivals St. Louis Cardinals. Now me and other Brew Crew fans are forced to play the waiting game as one of our best players, Prince Fielder, is scheduled to become a free agent now and we don't want him to go.**

**But enough about myself, onto the reason you guys and gals are here, my fic. I've went through numerous ideas for how to include Chase in this chapter, a couple included him in a battle.**

**Also I'm kind of wondering as to how this story is getting all these views of my story and yet I'm getting very few reviews. I can not stress enough how much reviews help out. So please not only let your friends know about this story but also leave a review letting me know what you think about this story**

****I only own Chase Snyder and Archaleon, I do not own Bakugan.****

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Ren? Ren!" Marucho frantically ran around Bakugan Interspace searching for his friend. With no sign of him online, He exited BI and entered my home. "Ren! Are you here? Please answer me."

"Master Marucho, is everything all right?" asked Kato.

"Kato have you seen Ren?"

"Master Ren? I'm sorry, the last time I saw him today was when he departed for Bakugan Interspace with you this morning."

"Oh…I wonder where he is. I've been everywhere." He suddenly thought about the accusations Shun and Fabia made against Ren.

**_"Gundalia invaded Neathia!"_**

**_"He ran away, that just proves he's guilty of everything Fabia says he is."_**

_'I don't care what Shun and Ayden say, I don't believe he's our enemy. If I can just find him I know he'll be able to explain himself.'_

* * *

><p>The Brawlers walked back into the meeting room after having no luck in finding the blonde Aquos brawler.<p>

"Hmm, says here Marucho was here a few minutes ago," Shun said as he looked at the computer in front of them.

"Darn, we just missed him," said Jake.

"Why did you have to be so harsh with him, Shun?" asked Dan.

"It was the truth, he needed to hear it," Shun replied.

"We all did. And we need to hear it from the beginning," said Drago.

"Yes, I'll tell you all the real story," said Fabia. They all sat at the table as Fabia began to relay the story she had already told Shun and, unbeknownst to the rest of the Brawlers, Chase. "It didn't take the Gundalians long to overpower us into submission. So in one final, desperate attempt to save our people, my sister, Queen Serena, ordered me to send an urgent SOS message to all the worlds across every dimension."

"Whoa, you're the Queen's little sis?" asked Jake.

"That's why she goes by the title of 'Princess,' Jake," said Shun.

"Wow, a Princess? For real?" cried Dan.

"Focus on the story Dan. You remember that Phantom Data we received along with Keith and Professor Clay?" asked Shun.

"Yeah, those cloned Bakugan suddenly appeared," said Dan.

"Yes, the clones were made from the original Bakugan that exist on Neathia. They were designed to test the strength of any Bakugan they encountered and send a message back detailing their power. That was when Aranaut received news of Drago's power and that's when I came to Earth to look for you," explained Fabia.

"Unfortunately for Fabia, Ren arrived much earlier than she did. Before we even knew all the details, he tricked us into take Gundalia's side," said Shun.

"Man, I can't believe Ren tricked us so easily, he made total fools of us!" cried Jake.

"He was a very convincing liar, even I believed him," said Shun,

Dan formed fists with his hands. "That little weasel. Not only did he lie to us but he used Marucho and took advantage of their friendship." Dan slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "No one messes with my friends like that!"

* * *

><p>Ren walked calmly through Bakugan Interspace and into an alleyway. He looked around and pressed a few buttons on his Bakupod and a hole opened in the wall. He walked in to a Gundalian styled room as the hole closed behind him.<p>

"Well if it isn't Mr. big shot," said Sid.

"I can't believe after all that work to infiltrate the Brawlers' inner circle, you failed to bring them over to our side," said Lena.

"Useless," remarked Zenet.

"You should've just snatched them up like we did with the other kids. It would've been less hassle," said Sid.

"A battler under hypnosis fights at only seventy-five percent capacity. We needed a hundred percent, which meant that I needed them to help out of their own free will. It was going fine until that Neathian showed up!" Ren turned around and glared at Jesse. "And it's not like Jesse was any help with maintaining my cover. You just stood there and let her rip my credibility to shreds."

Mason chuckled from behind Ren. "Heh, you shouldn't point fingers."

Sid walked up to Ren, leaning over him. Sid was more than a head taller than Ren and easily towered over him. Sid poked his chest, pushing him back. "What's wrong Ren? Did you spend so much time pretending to be their friend that you actually started to like you new friends?"

"He fit in so well, he forgot who he was," said Lena.

"I find it so adorable how much Ren cares about his so-called friends," teased Zenet.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. Do I need to remind you all that I'm in charge and that you all work for me? If you guys have a problem with that, then you can take it up with Emperor Barodius!" Ren marched out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"Can't this blasted thing go any faster?" I muttered to myself as I typed on a computer keyboard. I had managed to hack into the Interspace system and I was looking for anything that could help Fabia and Shun, but so far I had no luck.

"Hurry up Chase, someone could discover us here soon." Archaleon told me from his spot on my shoulder.

"You don't think I'm moving fast enough already. I know I'm good at hacking, but this stuff has so many levels of encryption it's beyond laughable."

"Ugh, just get a move on."

"This could take a little bit longer than I expec... wait, what's this." I said as I saw something on the screen. "Looks like this file was hidden here for a reason, it looks like something important."

I quickly began downloading the file onto a flash drive I had plugged in. Archaleon suddenly turned around as he thought he heard something. "Chase, someone's coming. We gotta leave."

"Just a few more seconds... got it." I said as I pulled the flash drive out and put it in my pocket.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" a voice said, as I turned around to see a green haired girl standing in the doorway to the room.

"I could ask you the same thing. I don't think your supposed to be here."

"Who do you think you are, telling me where I can and can't be."

"I'm nobody." I responded

"Don't be smart with me." The girl appeared to be glaring at me before looking away, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Just go."

"Wait, what?"

"Because I think your not that bad looking I'm letting you go, don't make me change my mind."

"Uhh thanks, I guess." I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall without even a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"I think we have some unfinished business to attend to." Marucho said as Ren arrived at an empty arena where he had been waiting for the Gundalian.

"Yeah, I know we do." Ren responded.

**_'Bakugan Field Open!'_**

"Gate card set!" Marucho said as he threw a gate card down. "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, go Aquos Akwimos."

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise Darkus Linehalt. Ability activate Razen Breaker." Ren called out as Linehalt shot bolts of lightning at Akwimos.

"Ability activate, Heal Blue!" Marcho countered, blocking Linehalt's attack. "I thought you and me were supposed to be really good friends Ren."

"Yeah, we were. Ability activate Bolting Vibra." Ren responded, nullifying Akwimos' ability.

"If that's true, then how could you possibly deceive me like that?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Ability activate, Spiral Pressure." Marucho said. "Gate card open, Battle Release. With this, all battles are stopped."

"Not so fast. Ability activate, Ice Crusher." Ren countered, destroying the gate card and reverting Akwimos to ball form.

_**'Marucho life force, forty percent'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"Man that was weird. Why did that chick let us go, she's obviously a Gundalian." Archaleon questioned as I walked up the driveway to my home.

"I don't know how we even got out of there without being ambushed by any other Gundalians."

"The only thing I found really unusual was what that girl said."

"Yeah, what was that about. I mean I don't mind being thought of in that way, I've never heard anyone say that to me before. But I didn't expect that." I walked into the house and looked around. "Anyone home?"

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out a soda before shuting it, I then noticed there was a note on the door.

_**'Chase,**_

_**I took your brother and sister with me to the store. I should be back by 7:30. Dad is working until 7.**_

_**Mom'**_

"Guess you and me have the house to ourselves for now. Let's see why these files were so secret." I said as I pulled out the usb drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**_'Ren life force, forty percent'_**

"Gate card set." Marucho said as he a card down. "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand."

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand." Ren said as he threw Linehalt into battle. "This is it Marucho."

"Bring it on Ren"

"Ability activate, Dark Javelin." Ren said as Linehalt summoned a spear-like weapon.

"Ability activate, Shadow Claw Double." Marucho countered as the two bakugan began blocking each others attacks.

"Keep fighting! Abilty activate, Darkness Blizzard." Ren said as Linehalt struck Akwimos with his attack, knocking the Aquos bakugan down.

"Akwimos!"

"Ren's battling really hard." Shun said from the stands sitting in with the other brawlers after they had showed up during the previous round.

"That lying creep." Dan scolded.

_'I have to do this, my people are counting on me.'_ Ren thought as he summoned Linehalt's battle gear. "Battle Gear boost!"

"Battle Gear boost!" Marucho said as he launched Akwimos'. "Gate card open, Power Dig!"

"I suppose you think your clever for using a command card that sucks up power from the opposing bakugan." Ren explained. "But I have to tell you, I am not impressed! Battle gear ability activate, Boomix Lock!"

"I can't believe you Ren. I treated you like a brother and you stabbed me in the back. I'll never make that mistake again."

"It wasn't supposed to be personal. There's things at stake that you just wouldn't understand."

Marucho's fists clenched tighter as he glared at Ren. "I trusted you, Ren. The brawlers welcomed you into our family. Battle gear ability activate, Gigarth Hydrizer!"

"Engage!" Both Marucho and Ren called out as both bakugan fired their battle gear at one another. Akwimos' attack broke through Linehalt's and striking the Darkus bakugan down, reverting him to ball form and dropped to Ren's feet.

**_'Battle Over, the winner is Marucho!'_**

Ren bent down and picked him up as Dan and the others ran onto the field to join Marucho.

"I knew you were good, Marucho. But I had no idea that you were this good," said Ren.

Linehalt opened up and floated over Ren's shoulder. "We're coming for you next, Drago."

"Whoa! Did he just talk?" cried Jake.

"So you've been lying as well, Linehalt," said Drago.

"Marucho, we can still be friends. Leave the Brawlers and come with us," pleaded Ren.

"You must think I'm a fool if I'd ever go with you! I'd never leave my family for someone as dishonest and untrustworthy as you!" shouted Marucho.

Ren looked at the blond kid, who's eyes had begun to well up. He knew the tears was much more a combination of anger and sadness.

"Marucho…" started Dan.

Ren closed his eyes. "Very well then. As of now, our friendship is completely over." Ren was suddenly engulfed in light. Everyone except Fabia stepped back in surprise. When the light faded, Ren's outfit was drastically different, his skin was grey and he had a somewhat freaky appearance.

"So that's what you really look like," said Shun.

"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies," declared Ren, his voice much deeper than before. He and Linehalt quickly disappeared as Dan and Shun ran at him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said I went through a ton of ideas for how to include Chase in this chapter. And to be honest, I'm a bit disappointed with myself in how I finally did it. But nonetheless, I did have an idea about doing a little bit of a thing involving Zenet, I at first thought about Lena since she's my favorite female Gundalian, but I decided against it in the end. I should point out though that Chase doesn't care that much about how people see him.<strong>

**On another note, I've begun thinking of ways I can incorporate Archaleon's evolution. I've already asked this question on my deviantART page and I'll ask again on here: Does anyone have any suggestions as to how I can do that? Any suggestions leave in the review or message me them if you want it to remain a secret. I do have a suggestion from a friend but I'll leave that on the blackboard for the time being it's my go to idea at the moment.**

**Also I have set up a wikia for my stuff, oc's and other miscellaneous things, go check it out it at the same name as my fanfiction account minus the dash. Also check out my deviantART page under the username, rmac107.**

**Read and Please Review. Until next time, peace out.**


	7. Eviction Notice

_**Finally I'm back. I intended this chapter to be up multiple times in the last two months. But I kept getting distracted. And then my dad had an incident occur, which scared the crap out of me and my family, he was taken to the hospital and luckily he's alright and will be just fine. Anyways when I did finally get around to finishing it up, I changed my mind on the parts involving Chase. Just so everyone knows this chapter is actually a combination of episodes eight and nine, I decided to do so cause I felt that those two episodes were more along the line of a two part episode. Anyways here it is.**_

**I do not own Bakugan or it's characters, but I do own Chase Snyder and Archaleon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"I can't believe Ren just betrayed Marucho like that!" cried Dan. He paced around their main meeting room while the others sat at the table. Ren had finally admitted his betrayal and even showed his true appearance, the former seeming to break poor little Marucho's heart.

"He must be taking it pretty hard," said Jake.

"Yeah, he's been hiding out in his house ever since," said Shun. "I tried going over to talk to him but Kato said that he was busy."

"Maybe I should go check on him," said Dan.

"Wait, Dan. I don't think we should bother him," said Shun, standing up to stop Dan from leaving.

"Don't you care about your friend!" shouted Dan.

"Well of course I do, but..." Shun continued

"But nothing, we should at least make sure he's alright!" shouted Dan, just as the door opened and Marucho walked in with a big smile on his face.

"I finally did it!" Marucho said joyfully.

"Finally did what?" asked Dan. Everyone looked at the surprisingly optimistic blond kid.

"Check this out!" Marucho pressed some buttons on his Bakupod and the clone Akwimos appeared.

"Akwimos?" asked Drago opening up onto the table.

"I don't understand, what's the big deal about Akwimos?" asked Shun.

"Just listen."

"Cool is the rule, dude." Akwimos started speaking as everyone's jaw dropped.

"Cool! When did Akwimos learn to talk?" asked an amazed Dan.

"Ever since Jake mentioned that only real Bakugan can talk, I've been working on a speech function for the synthetic Bakugan." Marucho said, bragging about the success of his latest accomplishment.

"Cool is the rule, dude." Akwimos kept saying the same thing as it followed Drago around.

"Go away!" cried Drago, trying to get away from Akwimos.

"Why does he keeps saying that?" asked Shun.

"Well I programmed him to have a laid back personality and that was the only line of speech generated so far!"

"It does seem that you're in high spirits once again." Dan complimented.

"Well, we have Gundalians to fight and I can't stay depressed for too long." Marucho said before noticing that Fabia wasn't unusually silent. "You seem awful quiet, Fabia. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Fabia looked up at the blonde brawler in surprise. She was too lost in her thoughts. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" said Dan. Though Fabia remained silent. "C'mon, you can tell us anything,"

"Well, it's just that, I still wonder if you guys actually believe me."

"Huh?"

"After being tricked by Ren's convincing story, how can you just trust me so easily? You must have some doubts about me."

"Ha, don't worry Fabia. We trust you," said Dan. "When we saw the way you got angry about Bakugan being used in war, we knew you felt the same way we did."

"We're on the same side Fabia." Dan smiled, reassuring her.

Fabia smiled. "Yes, we are. Thank you!" Fabia reached into her pocket and pulled out three Bakugan. "I think it's about time I give you these: Aquos Akwimos, Ventus Hawktor and Subterra Coredem." Each Bakugan opened up when Fabia said their name. "These are the original Bakugan ."

"Are you sure?" asked Shun.

"Of course, I brought them from Neathia, just for you guys."

"Yes! This is exactly what I've wanted!" cried Jake. "Man, this is the moment I've been waiting for! A real Bakugan!" he said eliciting chuckles from the others.

Hawktor flew over and landed on Shun's shoulder.

"Hello there, I'm Shun," he greeted.

"Whoa, you're the ninja, right?" asked Hawktor.

"That's right."

"That's excellent! Maybe you can help me with my stealth attacks. I'm usually more forward with my attacks but I hear the subtle way is usually a better approach." He quickly said.

"Uh…ok," said Shun, almost lost in the shuffle.

"Uh…my name's…uh…Jake," stuttered Jake.

"Hmm, that's a strong name. Pleased to meet you Jake."

"Man! It's so great to meet the real Coredem! This is the coolest!" Jake's demeanor quickly was replaced with a ecstatic smile.

"My name is Marucho. It's nice to meet you."

"What's up little man? Knock the rock!" Marucho instantly stepped back. He sounded laid back just like the clone Akwimos

"Uh, ok." Marucho held up his fist and Akwimos hit it with his own. All of a sudden the clone Akwimos flew by, still saying his one line, "Cool is the rule, dude."

"Hm, 'cool is the rule'? Sounds tight, you mind if I start using it?" asked Akwimos.

"Be my guest!"

"Awesome, check this out: 'Cool is the rule, dude!'" said Akwimos, pushing the clone out of the way.

"Man this is a real trip." Dan joked.

"No kidding," Drago agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Archaleon POV<strong>

"Ugh, what time is it?" I said as I woke up and looked around the room. I was sitting on the window sill on the far side of Chase's room, it had become my favorite spot when relaxing. I looked over at the desk and saw that Chase was hunched over, asleep... again. 'God Chase, why must you overexert yourself? Why do you even want to help them? It's not even like we have anything to gain.'

I floated over to the desk and saw that the computer monitor was nothing but that same sports screensaver he's had since he got the laptop almost a year ago. I tapped on the mouse pad causing the screensaver to disappear and it was replaced with a screen that showed some kind of progress bar. _'I'll never understand how Chase is able to write computer programs like this, yet he's just an average B student.'_

* * *

><p><em>"What kind of program is this Chase?"<em>

_"It's something I decided to create." Chase responded as the program began. "It breaks down any and all other computer programs down to it's basic encryptions and cracks through it and all the firewalls, granting me access to all the files no matter how secure they've been made."_

* * *

><p><em>'The only reason Chase is doing this is cause of that girl. I don't see how that's possible but it's definitely the only explination as to why he's doing this.'<em> I looked back at him before returning to the window sill. _'This had better be worth it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Who's next?" Ren thought out loud.

"Cut it out, Ren!" The white haired Gundalian turned around and saw the Battle Brawlers coming his way, with Fabia joining them. He couldn't help but feel a rush of guilt come over him when Marucho came into eyesight. He quickly got over it however.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here!" Dan shouted confidently, which was a good thing. But he was too over confident. "You've got no business here, you got that?" Dan's incessant yelling forced him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for you guys," Ren said, leaving.

"Get back here!" cried Dan as Ren and his crew began walking away. Dan stepped forward to stop Ren from leaving, when all of a sudden a boy and a girl jumped in the way, preventing Dan from continuing forward.

"Actually you're gonna have to fight us." The boy demanded.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" questioned Dan.

"Wait, I recognize you two: you're Casey and Taylor!" cried Marucho.

"You know them?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, they're some of our best brawlers!" replied Marucho.

"Go ahead and do your thing guys, we'll come back for you a little later," said Sid.

Fabia's eyes shot up at what Side said. "Come back later? Something strange is going on here, Aranaut."

"Strange how?" asked Aranaut, popping open on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, I just have a feeling that they're up to something…" she said as Ren left with Zenet, Lena and Jesse while Sid and Mason stayed behind with Taylor and Casey. She turned back to Aranaut. "I think you and I need to follow Ren."

"Get out of our way! We don't want to fight you!" cried Dan.

"Sorry, but we can't let you interfere with Master Ren." Said Casey.

"Master Ren?" asked Dan.

"It sounds like they've been brainwashed!" cried Shun.

"Well how do you snap them out of it?" Dan asked "Maybe if we beat them, we can snap them out of it,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ren POV<strong>

I had left Sid and Mason in charge of distracting the brawlers. I had another part of my plan and I needed them out of the way. We finally made it to the central control room of Interspace where I would put this plan into motion. I had Zenet and Jesse stand guard outside while I typed on the screen

"Before you do execute the plan Ren, I think you should make a change." Lena said as she pushed her glasses up while Ren watched the battle the Brawlers were in.

"Just what kind of change?" He questioned.

"Allow me to show you," Lena continued as she typed something on on the keyboard. "Zenet saw someone snooping around in a restricted hallway that you gave us access to. He got away but she told me about him and if my guess is correct, he could be in league with the brawlers."

"So who is it?"

"This guy," She said as a picture of a black haired kid came up. "Chase Snyder."

_'Hmm, something seems familiar about that name.'_ I thought. "Well, if he was sneaking around somewhere he shouldn't be then he'll just have to be added to the contingency plan."

"Well do it now the brawlers have finished their battles." Lena said pointing to the screen.

"You think I don't see that? Just give me a second…Ok, this should do it," I said, pressing a final button. Knowing the Brawlers wouldn't be able to interfere anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Out of no where, just as the Brawlers battles finished, they were all transfered out of Bakugan Interspace and returned to the access terminals.

"What just happened?" Jake cried

"Were we just kicked out of Interspace? But how is that possible?" cried Dan

"Why don't you let me explain?" Everyone looked at their Bakupods and saw Ren.

"Ren!" Dan scolded.

"As of now, Bakugan Interspace is under my sole control." He said laughing.

* * *

><p>"What! Are you serious Marucho?" cried Dan. He sat on the bed of his room yelling into his Bakupod.<p>

"Yes, from the looks of it, we were the only ones forced out," said Marucho over a video link. "I've checked the cameras of Bakugan Interspace and there are still tons of kids in there. That means that the Battle Brawlers are the only ones that Ren and the Gundalians managed to force out."

"The rest of the kids in there don't even know what's going on and that Ren has taken over," said Shun.

"Shun?" asked Dan.

"Add to that kids are still jumping in like normal," said Fabia. "If we don't do something quick, Ren will just keep taking more kids back to Gundalia,"

"Fabia's with you too?" asked Drago.

"How come all of you guys got ejected at the same place?" asked Dan. Before anyone could answer Dan's question, he quickly jumped up when he heard the sound of a powerful plane engine.

* * *

><p>"Huh, what in the! That's definitely not my alarm clock!" Chase said as he shot up out of his hunched over position on his desk.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's with all noise?" He quickly ran outside where he saw his mother looking at a giant ship. The ship's powerful turbines blew leaves and all sorts of dust particles through the atmosphere. The ship landed on the road and Marucho, Shun and Fabia walked out.<p>

"We thought it would be easier for us to come see you!" cried Marucho.

Hawktor jumped out and opened up next to Shun. "So, this is where Dan lives now?"

Akwimos and Aranaut opened up to take in the view of Bayview City. "I dig it! It must be sweet living so close to the ocean!" exclaimed Akwimos.

"Well, well, aren't you guys going to introduce me to your new friends, guys?" asked Dan's mom.

"Yes, of course. Everyone, this is Dan's mother Miyoko Kuso." asked Drago.

* * *

><p>"How in the hell did I not noticed that I was next door neighbors with Dan Kuso?" Chase questioned as he looked out of his bedroom window.<p>

"It's funny, you'd think we'd realize something that obvious." Archaleon continued from his spot on the window sill.

"Shut up." Chase quickly defended. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Probably something to do with the Gundalians."

* * *

><p>"I hate to be rude, Mrs. Kuso, but we're kinda on a tight schedule. I hope you understand," said Marucho. "Ready to go, Dan?<p>

Everyone loaded up onto Marucho's family's plane and made off for the closest access point. Once they got inside, they saw that the introductory video, was now changed to Ren. Other than that, kids were still filing in and out of the terminal.

"That no good lying jerk!" said Jake, who was already there waiting for them.

Dan walked up to an access point and pressed his card against the scanner, but the screen turned red and the computer spoke out, "Access denied, this user ID is no longer valid."

Dan pulled his card back, "Great, it's no good."

Jake jumped over the moving walkways to Dan and the others. "Dan the man, all the other terminals are blocked to. Is there any way that someone else can get in?"

"Dan, I hate to be the one to say this, but if we don't do something quic, all these kids will be at risk of being used as soldiers for the Gundalian forces," said Fabia.

"I know, I know!" he cried, grabbing his head. "Wait, I've got an idea." Dan quickly ran away from the group to some kids gathered by another terminal. "Hey you guys! Listen up everyone!" Everyone was easily grabbed by Dan's incessant shouting.

"Hey isn't that Dan Kuso?" asked one kid.

"Yeah, from the Brawlers right?" asked another.

"Listen up, Bakugan Interspace has been taken over by some very bad people. Anyone who enters is in serious danger so I want all of you to just head on home, ok?"

"Is he serious?"

"I think he is…"

"Oh come on." Dan looked over and saw two young boys giving him defiant looks.

"Why should we listen to anything you say?" asked the shorter boy.

"Yeah, just look at that," said the taller one, pointing to one of the screens showing the inside of Bakugan Interspace, "just look there and tell me where you see the danger."

"Yeah, everyone looks like they're having fun!" said the smaller one.

"Yeah, everything looks fine in there," said another kid.

"I'm going in anyway," said another.

"But," started Dan.

"Dan, we can't be sure that's a live feed we're seeing." said Shun.

"What are you really afraid of Dan? Is the pressure of being number one finally getting to you?" asked the taller kid.

"He's just worried that one of us will finally put him in his place and beat him," said the shorter boy. The taller boy began typing in his password into the keypad. The boys quickly disappeared as the doors shut behind them.

"No! Wait! Come back!" cried Dan, banging on the door. All of a sudden, every other kid made a run for the keypad to log on to Bakugan Interspace. Dan quickly held out his arms in an attempt to stop the stampede of kids. "Wait! You don't understand!"

"Dan the man, leave this to me!" Jake easily spread out his arms and pushed the group of kids back, giving the Brawlers their much-needed space. "There you go, little Maruch. Now you can shut it down."

Marucho scratched the side of his face. "Well, that's easier said than done. Ren's managed to seize complete control of the system. There's honestly no way for me to shut down the system from out here."

"Well, I may not know much about computers, but how about we try it by…"

"No, Jake stop!" cried Dan.

But Jake already charged towards the keypad. "…applying pressure!" And threw his shoulder into a keypad. When he pulled back the keypad was crushed under Jake's force. As if on cue, everything else in the building began shutting down. "Yeah, not to shabby huh?"

"Hold on, I think I have an idea. Follow me guys." Marucho said as he led everyone to a side room.

"Whoa, Marucho. How come you never told us about this room?" asked Dan.

"It looks like some sort remote command centre," said Drago.

"That's exactly what it is! I had one constructed over every access point but I never found the need to use them until now."

"Sweet! This can be like our private oasis!" exclaimed Akwimos.

"I think having a base of operations will be more practical," said Coredem.

"Your actions back there were a bit overly extreme, Jake," Shun commented.

"Maybe, but at least there're no more kids going into Bakugan Interspace for the time being!"

"Yes, that's very true. But it also means that the ones currently inside Bakugan Interspace can't come out either."

"That may not be entirely true." Everyone turned to Fabia. "We know that Ren has figured out some way to transport the kids in and out of Interspace without the use of the access points. Thanks to Jake's actions, we've at least been able to decrease the amount of kids he can take back to Gundalia."

"Then we need to focus on getting all the kids in Interspace, out of there," said Drago. "Aranaut don't you have some way to teleport into Interspace

"Yes, indeed we do, all Neathian Bakugan possess this ability," explained Aranaut.

"That's awesome! Then why are we still standing around here? Let's jump right in and take them by surprise!" exclaimed Dan.

"Dan wait! I know you're anxious to get in there but we really need to think things through first," said Shun.

"Shun's right. We need to be cautious," agreed Hawktor.

"Yeah, now that Ren's taken over Bakugan Interspace, he's got a huge advantage over us," added .

"Hm…what if one of us snuck in to do some recon and reported back to us? suggested Marucho.

"Great! Leave it to me! Let's go Drago!" cried Dan.

"Hold up Dan," Drago said, stopping Dan in his tracks.

"What is it now?"

"I don't have the power to body shift myself into Interspace like the others do."

"Oh, that's right…"

"Dan the man! Let me go in and do it, alright? It's my fault we can't bring those kids back the easier way anyway," said Jake.

"Coredem, you can jump right in right?" asked Jake.

"Yes, of course!" he said, flying into to Jake's hand.

"Great, then we can all go together!" cried Dan.

"Jake, hold on to me tight," said Coredem.

"Ok." Jake closed his hand over Coredem.

"Now Dan, you hold on to Drago. We want to make sure we all get in there." Dan obeyed and grasped Drago in his hand. "And now hold onto Jake." Dan and Jake grabed each others hands in a non-awkward way. "And whatever you do, don't let go!" Coredem's eyes began glowing and Dan and Jake, along with their bakugan, vanished.

"Whoa, they just disappeared!" cried Marucho.

"I guess it worked and they're on their way into Bakugan Interspace," said Shun.

"Yes," agreed Fabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"Finally this thing is done." Chase said as he sat down and set the game controller that was in his hand on the desk.

"I thought this thing would take until the sun fizzled out." Archaleon joked.

"Well..." Chase said as he started scanning through the screen. "This is strange."

"What about it?"

"I mean, I don't understand this." Chase started explaining while pointing at the screen. "This language it's in, I've never seen it before."

"Is it possible that it's some kind of Gundalian language?"

"Possibly, no matter the case, I don't recognize, let along could I tell what it's saying."

"There's only one person we know that might be able to translate it."

"Yeah I know, but it's not like I know how we're gonna do that. I mean she is in town for some reason, but so are the Brawlers. I'm not so sure I'd be able to get her in private to show her this."

"Then we have only one option left, and you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." Chase said as he grabbed the mouse. _'I'm not so sure they'll trust us enough to hear us out.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Dan and Jake sure have been gone a long time…" said Marucho. After the two hard headed boys left for Interspace, Marucho, Shun and Fabia could nothing but sit and wait for them to return.

"I wonder if Ren and the others found them," said Fabia.

"It's possible. Marucho did install a new security system before we got booted out, so Ren's probably using it to keep and eye out for us," said .

All of a sudden, Dan and Jake reappeared in the room along with the two boys who had previously ignored Dan's warnings.

"Dan! Jake!" cried Marucho.

"Hey, aren't those the kids who ignored you earlier?" asked Shun.

"Yeah, they got brainwashed by Ren just like those other kids, but one good battle and we snapped them out of it!" cried Dan.

"Now do you believe us? It's too dangerous for you to go in there!" shouted Jake.

"Says who?" cried Sein.

"Yeah, we don't remember a thing!" cried Luin.

"Are you kidding me? You still think we're lying to you!" shouted Jake, clearly angry at the boys insistent disbelief.

"Easy there, Jake," said Dan, patting Jake's shoulder to calm him.

"But Dan…"

"They've been through enough today. But don't worry, we'll make sure that one day, it'll be safe to battle inside Interspace again. Just promise me you won't dive in again until we say it's safe, ok?"

Sein and Luin sighed, "Ok…" The boys hung their heads and walked out of Interspace, slightly embarrassed because they couldn't remember anything, but they finally agreed to listen to Dan.

As Dan watched the boys head home, he narrowed his eyes. "There were so many other in there, we're going back!"

"You might need some help with that." A voice spoke up as Dan and Jake turned around to see a kid in a black jacket and a hat walk up to them. The second the kid looked up, Fabia's eyes widened.

_"Chase?"_ Fabia thought while Dan, Marucho and Jake looked at the kid confused.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. First of all, I really wanted to put the part in about there being a Gundalian language. I mean they are aliens after all, they have to have their own language, not every being in existence speaks primarily English. I also want to point out, that the cut aways to Chase aren't necessarily happening at the same time as the rest of the chapter, I just choose those points to put the cut away in.<strong>_

_**I really hate that it took this chapter nearly two and a half months to finish. I was planning on finishing this all the way back in early December but so many things kept coming up and I was really starting to get frustrated.**_

**_Anyways, I want to pointout that there's now a picture of my oc Chase on Deviantart, my friend Kyoriangel drew it for me and I took care of the coloring. Another of my friends on DA, BlueIke, finished doing a redrawing of Archaleon which is perfect and I'm going to get around to coloring it soon._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>:Next Time:<em>**

**_While Shun and Fabia trust Chase, the other three are not so reluctant following how easily Ren tricked them. When Marucho proposes a plan to try and regain control of Interspace, Chase is up to the task in order to prove that they can trust him. But will volunteering for this be enough for Chase to earn the trust of all the Brawlers?_**

**_Find out in: Party Crasher _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please remember to read and review<em>**


End file.
